Banking on You
by phoenix220
Summary: Influential heir Ichigo is caught up in a bank heist that goes wrong. Negotiator Grimmjow and his team are trying to get them out as fast as they can but once the bad guys find out exactly who they have things get worse. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks, had this plot bunny running round in my head for a while, not sure what will come of it, it won't be a long one, two or three chapters probably. Yes it will be a romance, no definite pairing yet - Ichigo centered obviously. Renichi, Grimmichi, something like that.

Anyway anything you recognise doesn't belong to me, it's probably misspelled anyway.

Chapter 1

" _Who invented the queue?"_

Ichigo huffed as he waited for his phone to bring him an answer to the pretty ridiculous question he'd asked. A perfectly acceptable question he felt after waiting 35 minutes in line and he still had two turns of the black twisted cord ropes till he was first. He leaned on the chrome pillars when they were close and had knocked one of the rope things off with a clatter at one point but he just shuffled on, staying behind the tall dark haired male and in front of the young female with the pram. He'd given the infant an approving smile as was expected when he first noticed it and the mother shyly smiled back, ducking her head. Ichigo pulled his hat further over his eyebrows, keeping it down at the back as well to not show off too much of his orange hair but it was a bit of a catch-22 – show the face people recognised so well or the hair that was a beacon.

He cursed his reputation daily, wishing he'd kept his head down at the end of high school instead of getting in with the wrong crowd and ending up behind bars more than once. His goofy father was always there for him but his grandfather was always disappointed, saying he was dragging the family name down with him. Having the Shiba name was more hassle than it was worth so he'd started using his mother's maiden name, Kurosaki when he left for university but he couldn't separate himself enough. He was still a Shiba and no amount of bits of paper with his other name could get him away.

He'd done a lot to redeem himself, and mostly people now recognised him in the local area for good reasons but he still didn't like it. He'd gone into medicine as expected but decided to go against every recommendation of specialism, going where his heart led him. Well after petrifying his family by dabbling in plastics for a while. He was now a fourth year resident in paediatrics and foetal surgery, something his mother would have been proud of.

" _Derived from the Latin 'coda' meaning tail end."_

Ichigo huffed, he didn't bother reading the rest of the results, too much of his time was already taken up with Latin words. Even anus was a Latin word. And that was what Ichigo was calling the guy three in front when he backed into the queue, causing a ripple effect that led to the tall man in front of Ichigo stepping back onto Ichigo's polished shoes. Ichigo wasn't a vain man, his feet were already hurting in the expensive leather traps, swelling up from external punishment wasn't going to help matters. He switched tunes on his phone with a swipe of his thumb; the plodding base line of the one that started seemed to keep time with his throbbing feet.

It _had_ to be that day that he'd decided to take his lunch outside of the hospital. He'd not wanted to be seen in the suit from his interview that morning in the cafeteria and he just had to nip to the bank to sort out a payment, at this rate he'd have to walk out; either that or just tell the three year old with the colon blockage that she'd have to wait another day for solid food.

The line moved nine people in six minutes, a record so far and it gave Ichigo hope that finally, he might get somewhere and be able to cancel the payments to the shit hole of an apartment he was due to move out of the next day. He wasn't given his asshole landlord another penny.

Another six people and Ichigo was on the final turn, the end of the black rope in sight. He flexed his feet a bit, wincing at the throb on his big toe. He couldn't wait to put on his white trainers and his scrubs. The grey suit fit like a second skin, it had been tailored to do so at his grandfather's orders. The jacket was nipped right in at his narrow waist but because of the expensive tailoring, it didn't pull as it widened at his shoulders. He was wearing an off the rack white shirt and red tie, something his grandfather would probably shudder at. The old git had probably never wrestled a folded shirt out of a cellophane pouch, dealing with all the little plastic clips that held it neat. He always found it amusing that those shirts that looked so pristine in their packets or boxes always looked like shit when you had them out, all fold lines and crushed under the arms. At least the jacket had space inside for his phone, when he put it away and his ear phones passed up under his collar with little trouble.

The anus bank customer got called forward, stumbling a bit and having to catch himself at the window, leaning forward a bit too much. The female teller leaned back, the sneeze glass between them obviously not doing enough to keep the inebriated person away from her.

Ichigo sniggered, he knew exactly how she felt, he hated taking a graveyard shift in the emergency room, the smell of alcohol fuelled vomit did not leave easily.

 _"French word originally used to describe lines of animals moving in turn."_

Ichigo nodded his head over the next line of information on his screen. He'd only gone to check the time but he decided he had a little time to kill. He glanced up to see the tall guy in front of him was next when a little bump to the back of his heels made him turn around, the girl behind him mortified at hitting him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

Ichigo waved her off, plodding up the line to take first place, Mr Tall heading to the third teller from the left. Ichigo surveyed the tellers, judging who was due to move on. He gambled internally, losing when the second from the left came free, he'd been betting on the one on the right. He moved up, pausing his music while giving a half smile to the young man behind the desk as he passed his bank card over as ID. He pulled his paper work out, starting to explain what he was there to do when the man held a hand up, gesturing for Ichigo to wait for a moment. He got up, Ichigo biting back a loud huff, leaning forward and looking where the male had gone. Ichigo saw that most of the other tellers had got up as well, except the one serving the drunk and the one serving the guy before him. Of course, _they_ got the good service. The other tellers stood in a huddle further back in the room, talking to each other.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, a buzzing in his ears telling him a call was coming through. He pressed the connect button on his ear phones, speaking into the little mic with his phone in his trouser pocket. "Yo," It was his personal phone so he didn't have to worry about it being work related.

 _iiiiiiii_

Renji Abarai loved his job, he really did but judging from the look on his face no one could tell. His face was pulled into a scowl, made all the more ferocious by the vivid tattoos on his face. He'd thought it was a good idea when he was younger to paint his skin, the vivid black lines starting on his forehead and going down his torso, all the way to his groin and onto his thighs. Hurt like a bitch and it was hardly cheap but he was stuck with them now. He didn't have much of an issue with them but it did make him look a bit intimidating which was sometimes useful but occasionally annoying. He'd joined the police to try and get his life back on track and it had only been the support of one of the officers that had got a kid with his look and reputation the job. There weren't many other officers with long blood red hair and facial ink. Well none actually. Blue hair, no hair, long ass spiky, girl's hair on a guy; he may have stood out but he wasn't the only one. He got on well with his team who accepted him, and his previous record with little complaints. Kenpachi Zaraki had a habit of adopting strays into his team but each person was grateful to him.

He'd met the scary ass cop as a detainee, him and his best friend had taken a short cut over a building – over security fences and up and down using the fire escapes – and had been caught by the CCTV cameras. They had thankfully ditched the joint they'd been sharing and it had been the last of their stash so even though they smelled of it they only go in trouble for trespassing, that time. Ichigo had been bailed out by his father earlier, the red head kicking up a stink when Renji was left but he'd been removed. Renji settled himself in for the night knowing there wasn't anyone to come for him and had started talking to the cop who'd brought him in. It was actually Ichigo's last night of freedom anyway, his university career kidnapping him for the next eight years so Renji would probably settle down, or die in the street not having back up. Kenpachi asked him what his life plans were and Renji's only answer was to live, until he died. It might have been the negligent way he'd put that last part that pissed off the older man but whatever it was Renji found himself being pinned to the wall by his hoodie. He looked into Kenpachi's eye, avoiding the scar going behind the patch on the other side.

"You know the hard man attitude doesn't work with me kid. You're scared, why can't you admit it?"

"I'm not afraid," Renji was bullshitting when he answered; he was terrified about what was going to happen to him with Ichigo being forced into the city for school.

"If _that_ is true then do something with your courage."

Renji had tutted, the older man dropping him and Renji had shrugged his clothes back into order. "Who the hell is going to want me? I'm just a tatted up punk with a record, you know that better than most."

"I'll take you, get though basic training, clean your drug habit up and I'll take you. You're not the weirdest recruit I've got."

Renji had denied the drug habit but the look Kenpachi had levelled him with had him gulping, just nodding along. He filled out the form for the academy using the computer in the detention area – the staff computer – and he turned up to the academy on the first day with one bag holding everything he gave a shit about.

Yes he got looks from the pretty boys, the clean cut perfect ones who looked at him like he was lower than dirt but he shrugged it off. They were told a lot that they'd have no choice in their initial roles, that they'd stuck where ever was needed for a couple of years but Renji knew where he was going. They made him cut his hair, he asked for the longest he could get away with and ended up with a shaggy cut that didn't quite hit his collar but was still a lot longer than most of the buzz cuts the boys had and he'd barely had a haircut since so it was longer now than what it was twelve years ago.

Renji actually chuckled, thinking it had been twelve years since him and Ichigo had been the troubled teens, smoking, getting tattoos and generally being delinquents but Renji did have a bit of time for those boys he picked up now he was an adult. He didn't take any snash from them but he didn't rule them out just because of their circumstances. He'd probably be in prison for real if someone hadn't looked past his scowl and tattoos.

Reminiscing at his desk was great for procrastinating but not good for paper work, Renji realising he'd wasted the last ten minutes before lunch day dreaming but what he was working on could wait. He locked his desktop with a quick keystroke and he stood, catching Ikkaku's eye. The bald man gave him a nod before elbowing his desk mate, Yumichika glaring at him slightly. Knowing Yumi would need a couple of minutes to gather himself before they'd leave Renji took the opportunity to call Ichigo, all the reminiscing made him miss the red head. He'd not hung out for a couple of weeks due to Ichigo's hectic fourth year schedule but hopefully they'd manage to get together soon.

 _"Yo."_

Ichigo always answered the phone the same way, had done since high school and no MD letters after his name was changing him.

"Hey dude, whatcha up to tonight?"

" _Hey Renji, packing I guess. Gonna be gone from that shit hole after tomorrow."_

Renji had actually forgotten Ichigo was changing apartments. He'd bought himself a sweet two bedroom place closer to the hospital but the land lord was being a dick about releasing Ichigo's deposit. "Aw I totally forgot man, you need a hand tonight? I could bring some beer and some box tape?"

 _"If you're that strapped for shit to do you can come along. Means if the land lord shows up I'll have a bit of back up. He was threatening to turn up."_

Renji frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. Ichigo was a tough guy, had to be with the way they'd behaved in high school but he got into NO fights now, too worried about damage to his hands. His legs were still fairly lethal, long and strong and were usually enough to subdue an assailant before those same legs could get Ichigo as far away as fast as they could go. "I can bring round Ikkaku and Grimm if you like, the more the merrier yeah?"

" _Renji, it's a studio, I don't need that much help to pack it. Look, come round later and we can sit on boxes and play cards alright?"_

"You mean you actually plan to leave that hospital in the daylight today?" Renji sniggered as he spoke but it was completely true that Ichigo worked too hard like every other resident.

" _For your information, I'm not even in the hospital at the moment; I'm standing in the bank getting ignored. A bunch of the tellers decided to go and have a chat, right when I got to the top of a 45 minute queue."_

Renji frowned, "are any of them still working? Is there any official thing happening?"

" _One of them is still helping the guy next to me, and one further down but I think it's pissed so the girl probably can't get away. I can see them all from here; they're just standing looking around."_

Renji recognised the signs, turning his head to look at his boss' door, just in time for the guy to walk out with a stern look on his face. "Hang on Ichigo, I think something's going down." Renji held the phone to his shoulder for a second as Kenpachi came into the centre of the room.

"Sorry folks, lunch is cancelled. There is an incident at Karakura bank. We need to head down and help out. Grimm's already there with the first response team."

The room started to move, men grabbing at their belongings, throwing on uniform jackets before heading for the door. Renji headed over to the captain, gripping his shoulder before he entered his office. "What's up Abarai?"

"I'm on the phone to my friend; he's in the bank right now."

Kenpachi's eyes widened before he nodded. "Did he hear any of that? No matter, see if he can discretely stay on the phone, a pair of eyes won't go wrong. Who is it?"

Renji scrunched his face up for a second, seeing the problem that was about to arise. Ichigo may call himself Kurosaki but he was a Shiba and a Shiba caught up in a hold up situation was a bad thing. The family owned more than the hospital, most of the public buildings belonged to them and their money was seeded everywhere else. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Zaraki knew who he was; he'd arrested them both after all.

"Shit, right tell him to get down when the guy makes himself known. To get out of sight and keep that traffic cone hair covered. The last thing I want is for a Shiba to be a fucking hostage."

Renji nodded, heading back to his desk to pick up his badge and his jacket. He took a breath before lifting his phone. "You still there?" There wasn't an answer except a loud bang.

 _iiiiiiiiiii_

Ichigo ducked under the counter, holding his hat on the best he could as he tried to make himself as small as possible. The tall man at the counter in front of him had produced a gun after Renji had asked him to hold on, pointing it at the girl behind the counter. She was holding her hands up, tears flowing down her face. The other customers had hit the deck as well, Ichigo clocking the young mother crouching next to her pram with the baby in her arms. The baby wasn't happy and she was trying to keep it as calm while looking round for help. Her terrified eyes met Ichigo's and he gestured for her to take a deep breath and stay down. She nodded briefly to him before cuddling the baby to her neck and closing her eyes, breathing evenly, sliding silently to her back side. Shot ringing out made every one jump, a few people screamed and some plaster fell to the ground, the shot fired into the ceiling. It was an old bank with a large foyer area that had marble flooring and wood panelling but nowhere to hide, nowhere to escape view. Two people approached the gun man, Ichigo wanting to tell them to stay the fuck down but the small blonde on just raised another weapon, pointing it into the bank and keeping people down. The third was a massive creature with no hair on top of his head but a thin black beard outlined his chin. The first gun man was very tall and slim, standing with a wide grin on his face.

He turned to the wide room, smiling and gesturing widely with the gun as he spoke. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I offer my apologies at the further wait in the bank today. They were given the opportunity to hand over what I asked but they refused, meaning I have to ask again this time a little more strongly." He fired over his head once more, the plaster falling a foot and a half from Ichigo's shoes. The group had squealed again, Ichigo just tucking himself smaller. It wasn't his nature to cower but he couldn't afford to be recognised and he really didn't want to get shot.

"Right Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could just move yourselves over to the wall and take a seat I'd appreciate it, I would like to keep any unpleasantries between me and the staff." The people didn't move right away, it took the little blonde criminal grabbing a man's arm and shoving him towards the back wall to get them moving. Ichigo didn't know what to do, he'd have to walk straight passed the gun man and he didn't really want to give the guy a fright. The larger male spotted him hiding under the counter and gestured with his own gun, the tall skinny gun man turning and bending down, glancing at him with a smile. "Aw, I'm sorry to give you a fright my dear. Come on, out you come." He smiled almost sweetly at Ichigo, using his hand to try and coax him out. Ichigo was frozen for a second making the gunman roll his eyes and crawl over to him, the gun clattering on the marble floor with every impact. He gripped Ichigo's arm tightly and pulled him out. He stood up and pulled Ichigo with him. "On you go cutie, over to the wall with the others. Man your ass should be illegal." The guy swatted Ichigo as he left, Ichigo glaring over his shoulder before taking a seat, ending up next to the mother and her baby _._

 _"Ichigo, for fuck's sake Ichigo answer me!"_

Ichigo's pulse had been pounding in his ears and blocking out his friend's frantic voice until then and Ichigo used the gunman's distraction to turn to the baby, speaking into the microphone very quietly but making it look like he was cooing the baby. The mother looked at him extremely strangely but he continued. "I'm here; there are three guys with guns in here. Get help here now."

" _On our way, the captain was just calling us out when I gave you a ring. Look are you safe on the phone, the captain wants to know if you can keep the line open. DO NOT risk yourself for fuck's sake."_

 _"_ I'm on hands free. Just looks like I'm wearing earphones. I'll keep it on as long as my battery holds out."

"Look Grimm's in charge of the situation and will be talking to the guys; he wants to talk to you so I'll be handing you over. Get out safe, promise me."

 _"I'll do my best."_

 _iiiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow had been the one everyone had volunteered for negotiator training. He hadn't even been there but Yumi had hacked his password and had filled in the form, Zaraki telling him exactly what to write. Grimm wasn't left with any way out except to go on the three month training – that sucked because it was a hundred miles away and he had a dog. Yumi had been laughing on the other side of his face when he was made to keep the dog one of the months. Yuki was a big white Alsatian who shed over everything and while Grimmjow wasn't that fussed at a big of dog hair on clothes, Yumi was a bit of a queen so he cried over crumbs. Yumichika still had a lint roller in his desk even though it had been over a year since he'd had the dog and if he saw any hair on Grimmjow he'd instantly be checking himself like it was contagious.

The training wasn't so bad, the distance from home was the only down side. But afterwards he was now expected to actually do it; his first call had been an attempted suicide that he talked down. Thankfully it was still down as an _attempted_ suicide as he'd been successful. He knew he'd have quit the force if his first talk down had failed. He wasn't exactly called on it very often; he was the newest at it and had assisted in a domestic violence incident where the guy was threatening his wife. They'd managed to arrest the guy but the wife was in critical care and probably still with a therapist after everything the guy did to her.

When he was asked to take point at a bank robbery he almost through someone was joking. If it hadn't been the dead face of the captain he'd have brushed it off but it wasn't _his_ captain so he just jumped in the van as told and was briefed on the way.

Karakura bank had been robbed twice successfully in eighty years but Grimmjow wasn't alive for the first. The second was before he gave a shit about stuff like that but bank robberies weren't exactly common. Most banks had so much security that it was impossible to get more than a few thousand unless it was an inside job.

Grimmjow was set up with a head set, a brief in front of him and a list of known employees. The CCTV footage was still incoming so they didn't know how many civilians they were dealing with, or how many bad guys. He didn't have a line in before the rest of his squad arrived, Kenpachi giving his shoulder a squeeze before pushing Renji at him. Grimmjow ended up with Renji's face square in his groin which made him grin, spreading his legs a bit as an invitation.

"I don't know Red, your timing could be better."

"Fuck off; you know you don't stand a chance. Look I'm on the phone to my friend."

"Hey I didn't interrupt."

"Shut up, look he's in the bank, right now."

Grimmjow's face paled, looking between the phone in Renji's hand and his face. "You've got a civilian link? Fucking yeah, aw man your chances just got better, gimme." Grimmjow reached for the phone, looking like a kid at Christmas. Renji didn't let go right away which made Grimmjow frown.

"It's Ichigo."

 _iiiiiiii_

Ichigo sat on the floor with the rest, the young woman's child having fallen asleep once the noise had calmed down. She had moved slightly and was actually pressed against Ichigo's side. He allowed it as he knew how much human contact calmed people. The older man on his other side was sweating, blotting his forehead with a scrappy tissue. Ichigo pulled one of his cloth hankies out and offered it to the man, accepting his loud thanks with just a nod.

" _Strawberry?"_

The voice in his ear was unmistakable; it gave him shivers right down his back. He knew exactly why Grimmjow had been chosen for negotiator, that voice was absolutely lethal. The man himself was even worse, he moved like a wet dream and he could give a sly look that would give a corpse an erection. Too bad he wasn't interested; Ichigo would have ridden him happily, taking whatever role the larger man would give.

"Hey Grimm," Ichigo turned towards the baby again, threading his pinkie in the tiny fist. He glanced at the mother again but she just gave him a half smile.

" _Right kid, run down on what's happened. I take it you can speak without getting in trouble? I need you to be marble, become part of the floor. I cannot work if they get their hands on you, do you understand? You sit on your ass and be the biggest coward, do not rile to them and do not come to_ _ **anyone's**_ _defence."_

Ichigo straightened his shoulders, not liking that one bit but knew he'd be a perfect hostage, worth billions. "Three guys, one tall and skinny, long black hair; one shorter than me, blond shaggy hair and young, like eighteen or something. Last guy makes Kenny look small, he's a beast Grimm. All three have got weapons, one hand gun each at least but Blondy has a black holdall that could have more. They've got us against the wall opposite the tellers."

" _Good work kid, right what about staff, are they still behind the counter?"_

Ichigo looked around, seeing some of the tellers in their navy uniforms huddled at the end of the line, not enough though. "I can see six out of eight of the staff that were there initially. Don't know where the other two are. No one else."

 _"Right kid I've got to go speak to the asshole so you stay nice and quiet okay? Best church mouse impression please."_

 _"_ I got it, meek little mouse." Ichigo rolled his eyes, huffing under his breath. He didn't realise he was being watched, something coming to crack on his head, making it bounce off the wood panelling.

"Shut the fuck up, we didn't say anyone could speak, even if you are talking to your little mouse."

Ichigo glanced up at the huge guy, realising he thought Ichigo had called the baby a little mouse. It would do for cover but Ichigo would have to be more careful. A wet line ran from where the guy had hit him with the butt of his gun, Ichigo closing his eye instinctively when it neared his eye. He sat down, swearing under his breath. The man at Ichigo's side offered him the sweat soaked handkerchief back but Ichigo shook his head slightly, regretting the movement instantly as he drew a different handkerchief out of his jacket. His mother had always trained him to have a spare. He had three on him most times. He pressed the clean linen on his wound, hissing slightly at the nip.

The tall guy had looked over when the big guy had struck out, frowning at the violence but he blew kisses at Ichigo when their eyes met. The blonde pulled a laptop out of the bag, setting it up on the counter and reaching through to pull a few wires. He announced he was in the system a moment later making the tall guy go over to the screen.

"Well this is better, now we can all get to know each other. You can call me Quinta if you like, do we have a Mr Akimoto?" Quinto looked around, eyes lighting up when the man at Ichigo's side raised his hand shakily. "Hello Mr Akimoto! Mr Hirasi? Nice to meet you sir. Hikari Otomo?" The girl at Ichigo's side jumped when her name was called but she raised her hand obediently, just like the man further along had done before her. The tall guy paused, glancing down at the screen before his face lit up. Ichigo knew what name was next, they'd clearly pulled all the active accounts from the tellers and he was there, his name would be recognised as that damn account was in his father's name. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, yanking the earphones from his ears by pulling them from behind his back. He pushed the phone behind the girl's back, whispering "police" to her before turning to see the tall guy sauntering over to him. He dropped his gaze, futily hoping but his fedora was ripped from his head, tossed down. The split on his temple was still bleeding and his head swam as he was lifted suddenly by his upper arm.

"Hello Ichigo Shiba."

 **Yep full of cliches and inaccuracies but written for shits and giggles. Not sure whether i'll continue, it was playing on my mind when i was on holiday last week. Cheers**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks, loads of people have favourited and followed this which is very cool and thanks to the few that reviewed, means a lot.

Well i've written another chapter which covers a whole ten minutes of time in the story. Wow never spent 4000 words on ten minutes before so this is a slightly different style of writing for me.

Hopefully everyone likes the direction this is heading - slight **warning** here - the end of the story accludes to some nastiness next chapter. Not sure if the next chapter will just start afterwards but here it is

THE STORY WILL CONTAIN NON-CON

And here we go...

Chapter 2

Ichigo was dragged over to the counters again, pushed against one of the pillars.

"I thought I recognised your face. Boy I knew you were hot stuff but now you're priceless. And yeah, I do mean that literally. Hold on a moment." Quinta held up a finger for quiet before holding out his hand to the blond two counters down. He held a phone out, Quinta taking it with a wink.

"Sergeant Jaggerjack or something like that."

Quinta nodded before plonking himself down on the counter, pulling Ichigo onto his lap with the hand holding the gun. Ichigo froze, the gun hand over his shoulder and pointing loosely into his groin.

"Hello Sergeant, how are you?"

Ichigo couldn't hear what was being said on the phone but he was more concerned with the knuckles of the gun hand stroking up and down his chest.

 _iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow spoke to the young blond first, not getting a name or any ID but from Ichigo's descriptions of his age, Grimmjow knew who it was. He was asked to hold until the _Quinta_ was ready for him. Grimmjow knew how to hold his cool, well he'd learned over the years anyway. He'd been a bit of a hot head in his youth but he could control it, most of the time.

A smooth voice came over the phone, tone clearly happy. " _Hello Sergeant, how are you?"_

Grimmjow took a quick breath, glancing over at the mediator on the headphone and Kenpachi standing behind him with his own set on. "Well my day just got going so I'm alright. How is everyone in there?"

 _"Meh, got a crying baby and some pussies but alright. At least there is some eye candy in here. Now comes the part where you ask me how my crew are, ask me for my name then pussy foot around what I want. This isn't my first tango Sarg, you can call me Quinta, my boys are fine and all I want is a safe way out in about an hour."_

 _"_ Well if you know the drill then you also know it isn't as easy as that."

" _It only gets difficult if you make it that way. Kinda wish you were in here with that sexy voice of yours. I've got a lap warmer anyway so no worries. Just get me a way for get four people out of here, I know where I'm going and you won't have to worry about me again, all sorted."_

Grimmjow glanced over at his boss again, Kenpachi giving him a reassuring nod. Grimmjow's face was drawn in a frown; Ichigo had clearly said there were only three of them – who was the fourth seat for. "Why don't you let the rest of the people out of there then? You said yourself there's a screaming baby in there, get it out of your hair."

 _"Nah, I quite like the little mouse, her daddy is cute too, thinking about keeping him to be honest. Anyway I'm bored now so I'm off to play. I'll check up on my ride in a bit alright? Bye bye sweetums."_

Grimmjow's line went down, the man cursing at himself. Kenpachi came up and slung himself on the spare seat at his side. "So eight staff, forty plus civilians including children, three gun men and one billionaire's son keeping his head down, did I miss anything?"

Grimmjow looked up at his boss, the pressure making the veins on his forehead stand out. "That's all I know. The gun men range in ages as far as I know; Quinta seems to be in his thirties. We've got a little blond teenager and a hulk of a guy in there as well probably as the muscle. I just wonder who the last seat he was asking about is for."

"He said he wanted to keep some poor guy he'd taken a fancy to, maybe he's thinking of taking a hostage with him."

"Yeah, in front of his woman and kid as well from all accounts. Right I'm going back on the line to Ichi, see if he's got anything new for us. His battery will be getting low as well."

Grimmjow picked up Renji's phone, turning it off mute before holding it to his ear. "Hey Strawberry you there?"

 _iiiiiii_

Ichigo felt sweat gathering in his creases. The phone was tossed back to the blond who caught it negligently before setting it at his side. Once Quinta had his hand free he ran it down Ichigo's front, sneaking his fingertips through the button gaps to stroke at the skin underneath. The gun hand slunk under Ichigo's arm to settle at his groin, Ichigo's privates getting gripped along with the weapon. He decided he'd had enough and pushed off, shoving the arms off him. Quinta gripped tighter, a slight tussling ended up with Quinta shoving him backwards and tripping him over the long legs, landing on his ass on the marble floor.

"Oh dear, little Ichigo doesn't like being touched."

"Keep your creepy hands to yourself."

Quinta just laughed at Ichigo's scowl, crouching down to his level. "And if I say no?" Quinta levelled the gun at Ichigo forehead, raising an eyebrow and smirking when Ichigo's face paled. "See? You can play hard to get if you like, I quite like a bit of struggle but trust me boy you'll not stop anything from happening." Quinta launched himself, pinning Ichigo down and holding his hands while trying to get a knee between Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo twisted his hips, planting one of his own knees between Quinta's harshly. Quinta reared quickly, Ichigo coming up to scoot backwards but Quinta was faster, back handing Ichigo harshly and the momentum of the strike took him to the ground, stunning him for a moment.

Ichigo turned onto this back, looking up at the criminal with fear for the gun in his face. "I tried to be nice, all I wanted was a bit of fun while we waited but you had to get all pissy. How about I shoot you in the head then jam my long cock in the hole it makes? I bet all those doctor brains would be squishy and warm feeling." Quinta lashed out at speed, grabbing Ichigo's hand and twisting it, Ichigo turning as fast as he could to reduce the injury. He ended up on his front with his wrist underneath Quinta's boot, gun pressed against the back of his hand. "How about here instead? Then a hand job would take a different meaning eh? How much doctoring would you get done if I blew one of your hands clean off?" Quinta didn't get and answer so just ground his boot harder into Ichigo's wrist, making the younger man wince. He released him then booted Ichigo in the chest, sending him back into the chrome poles, the black cord ropes falling on top of him. Ichigo cradled his wrist, making a quick check to make sure no real damage had been done before he glared up at his attacker. He just got a laugh as response, Quinta blowing him a kiss before he wandered off. Ichigo glanced over at the other hostages, the mother clutching her baby tightly with tears in her eyes. Ichigo caught her eye and gestured to his ear but she shook her head firmly, tears falling. Ichigo knew she was too scared to pick up the ear phones and talk to Grimmjow so he was stuck. He did wonder why Quinta hadn't let on that he knew Ichigo was in the bank and he was clearly keeping it to himself for a reason.

Ichigo pulled himself up into a more comfortable position, crossing his legs under him. His sore wrist sat on his lap as he surveyed the men. The big one was just standing to the side staring at the mother which made the girl nervous. There were a couple of other female customers as well as three female workers and they all had tears in their eyes. One of the younger male customers was a bit restless, his eyes flicking between the door and Quinta, the tall criminal having his back to them at that point. Ichigo frowned as the guy got to his feet, eyes pinned on Quinta. He steadied himself, still crouched down but he started to rise up. Ichigo's eyes widened as the guy pushed to his feet, starting to run for the door. Ichigo wanted to call out, to shout to him not to try it but it would have been useless. Quinta had turned as soon as the guy had started to move and had raised the gun, pulling the trigger and the guy went down. Quinta had a weird smile on his face as the screaming started, the guy crying out in pain but his cries were echoed by the ones from the females and the baby who'd been rudely awakened by the shot.

Ichigo's mind went blank and he got to his feet in a fluid motion, heading instinctively to the injured man but when Quinta aimed the weapon at him he put his hands up, stopping instantly. "Let me help him." Quinta rolled his eyes before gesturing for Ichigo to continue with the weapon. He then turned uncaringly back to the computer the blond was taping away at.

Ichigo landed on his knees at the man's side, finding the wound on the man's legs from the red on the jeans. Ichigo rolled him over so he was on his side, the wound higher up. Ichigo called out for help, looking at the other hostages but none of them moved at first. Ichigo huffed, stripping off his tight suit jacket before rolling up his sleeves. He put two fingers from each hand into the hole in the denim before jerking them away from each other, ignoring the twinge in his sore wrist as he widened the hole to work on. The wound was angled into the guy's leg and there wasn't an exit but it was into the muscle so as long as Ichigo could contain the bleeding he should be alright. Ichigo looked up for a second to think before he got up, running over to the young mother.

"Have you got any muslins, and a diaper?" The girl stared at Ichigo's blood stained hands. He growled as he waited, asking once more before she replied by pointing at her pram and the bag underneath it. Ichigo rubbed his hands on his trousers to avoid getting blood on the pram bag before he unzipped it and lifted the white cloth as well as a couple of diapers. He rushed back to the man joined by one of the female workers.

"Tell me what to do alright?" She held her hands out tentatively. Ichigo nodded, telling her to push her sleeves up, handing her an open diaper and telling her to press it on the wound. Ichigo grabbed his jacket up, pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer and giving his hands a quick clean. He lifted the nappy off, using his long index finger to feel around inside the wound. He touched the bullet gently, extracting his finger before pressing the diaper back on.

"I can feel the bullet so it's not too deep." The girl nodded back at him, just doing what she was told. Ichigo rolled up two of the muslin cloths, gesturing for the girl to lift the nappy off, pressing the cloth on top. The clean nappy went over them, the sticky tabs getting attached to the skin before Ichigo put her hands back on top. He looked at her, taking her uniform in properly. She had a scarf in the bank's colours round her neck and he reached for it without asking, the girl jerking back. He looked apologetically at her. Her blue eyes were wide in her narrow pale face, mouth open at his movements. "Can I take your scarf please? I'm going to use it to hold the bandage tighter." The girl nodded, extending her neck so he could pull it away easier. Ichigo doubled it, threading it round the limb and through the loop, pulling it backwards to keep it tight. He moved the girl's hands to the loose ends telling her to keep the tension before he stood up.

Quinta turned in surprise when Ichigo approached him, eyes showing he approved of the confidence. "Hey sweetums, is he still with us?"

Ichigo didn't react to the pet name. "Yeah but he needs a doctor."

"Aw love, just because you're just a paediatrician doesn't mean you're not a real doctor."

"I'm a paediatric surgeon and I've done the best I can with a fucking diaper, he needs an x-ray and stitches."

Quinta turned with a tolerant look on his face. "Ok Doctor Shiba, give me you prognosis. Tell me what I need to do." Quinta perched on the counter again, glancing at the young blond who also had an amused look on his face.

"You need to let all these people out of here, starting with that man and the young mother."

"You want your girlfriend safe, that's understandable. At least the little one takes after you."

Ichigo looked incredulously at the taller man. "She's not my girlfriend, and that's not my baby. Look I just want everyone safe."

Quinta looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alright, I'm in a good mood, I'll do this for you. Anything to woo you into my arms eh? So Mr Runner can go, along with a couple of people to get his carcass out. And Yummy Mummy can go as well, does that make you happy?"

"No, I want everyone out." Ichigo folded his arms across his chest. He stood showing every inch of confidence bred into him. It didn't matter that his shirt was blood stained and he had a clot on his face, he had years of bull headed stubbornness behind him.

"No, but I'll do what I said I would if,"

Ichigo hesitated for a second, realising he shouldn't push his luck when he was on a roll. "If?"

"All I want is a kiss baby, is that too much to ask?" Quinta opened his arms, full smirk on his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was gay, something that he'd kept quiet from the public at his grandfather's request. He didn't deny it but he also didn't go whoring at the Cosmic Rainbow at the weekend. He had no intention of marrying to appease the man and if he found a real boyfriend he'd press for a formal announcement but until then the request didn't bother him. That meant kissing a guy didn't bother him but he worried where it would lead here. He could hardly refuse such an innocent cost for such a huge request so he strode forward, Quinta holding him back for a second.

"With tongue."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before holding the man's face, tilting his head and touching their lips. Quinta groaned loudly as he pulled Ichigo forward, keeping his knees together to make Ichigo spread his. Once Ichigo's knees were either side of Ichigo's he split them widely, making Ichigo jerk down, straddling the other with scant inches between their groins. Ichigo's mouth was invaded by a long tongue, meeting it with his own reluctantly. He forced himself to admit that the guy was a half decent kisser but when he started to feel the other grind an erection into him he broke it off, pushing himself away quickly. He scowled at the other, wiping his mouth with the back of a blood stained hand. Quinta licked his lips exaggeratedly, rubbing one hand on his groin. "Oh boy." Quinta turned to the blond, asking him to get 'the sexy sergeant' again.

Quinta crossed one long leg over the other, giving Ichigo a wink. Ichigo rolled his eyes before heading over to the injured man to check him over. The guy was still conscious but was staying fairly calm, the girl at his side talking gently to him. Ichigo checked the wound but it hadn't started bleeding again.

" _Why didn't you get yourself out?"_ The girl whispered at him.

Ichigo snorted lightly. _"He'd never let me go, I asked for what I thought I might get. Can you find Sergeant Jaeggerjaques for me and tell him exactly what happened? He's in charge here. Please don't tell him I stepped in heroically or anything. Just let him know I'm alright."_

 _iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was still arguing when the phone rang again. He got up and returned to his station, putting his head set back on and he glanced at either side to see the other's pulling theirs on as well.

"Quinta, it's only been ten minutes." They had heard the gun shot a few minutes ago but the guys had fired randomly up until then so no one panicked.

 _"Hello Sexy Sarg. Well I know I'm a little early but we've had a little accident."_

Grimmjow could hear the exaggeration on the word accident that told him it was anything but.

" _One of my guests is in need of a little medical attention. We've done the best we can here but without a_ _ **real**_ _doctor the poor guy might not make it."_

Grimmjow had to roll his eyes at the fake dramatics the guy put in his voice. "So you shot someone?"

 _"Sarg! How can you blame a poor guy like that? I didn't ask the man to run for the door but naughty boys need to be punished."_

Grimmjow didn't like how Quinta's voice changed at the end of his statement. Almost like he was talking to someone else. "Fine, what are we going to do about it?"

 _"Well we've had a little chat and I'm going to give you a gift. It's not a free gift but you're not the one that has to pay for it. I'm going to toddle two guys and a couple of girls out with my little runaway. All I am saying is please don't shoot them when they walk through the doors alright. And hopefully this will help with the negotiation? With me being all generous and all I mean. Toodles."_

If he was saying they didn't have a doctor then clearly Ichigo had listened to him and had kept his head down. He was surprised; the kid wasn't the type to let an injured person suffer without helping. Grimmjow was called a moment later when the bank doors opened, Grimmjow watching them on camera from his position, two burly guys carrying another with one female holding his leg and another being shoved out the door, turning and banging on it instantly when it was closed. "Get her the fuck away from the door." Grimmjow snapped his fingers at Ikkaku who jumped, streaking out and grabbing some back up. The woman was hauling at the door, tears flowing down her face. She started shrieking a name, struggling with Ikkaku when he lifted her round the middle to haul her away.

"Who the fuck is Keiko?" Kenpachi rubbed at his eye patch, huffing as he stood to help his subordinate with the unruly female.

 _iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo hadn't thought his request through and when Quinta had the four people on their feet he'd chosen and the injured man in the arms of the men he'd approached the mother, cooing into the blanket. The woman clearly didn't want Quinta anywhere near her offspring but she wasn't in any place to argue. The brute of a man was just behind them; hand on the door as he waited for his boss to give him a nod. Quinta lifted one arm slowly scooping the baby out of her mother's arms. When the mother protested Quinta levelled the gun at the woman's forehead. He kept up the cooing, lifting the baby one handed and pressing it against his chest. He started to bob, rocking the child gently to keep it calm as he back away. He kept the gun levelled at the woman but he gestured to his man to get them out, baby in his arm. The mother immediately had a meltdown causing her to launch herself at Quinta but he just laughed, the larger man grabbing her and throwing her out, slamming the door after her.

Ichigo watched with wide eyes as the baby was brought his way, Quinta using the hand with the gun to coochie the baby, running his trigger finger down its cheek. "Got you a present sweetums."

"You're sick; she's going to lose her mind."

Quinta held the gun at the baby's head, tilting his head as he looked at Ichigo. "Is this a better idea? I considered it when you only asked for the mother to be let free. I thought about shooting this innocent little cherub through the skull then sending the mother out. And you call me sick for only holding the baby a little longer?" The baby was falling out of Quinta's arm, the baby letting it known she wasn't happy with her struggles and whimpers.

Ichigo approached the gun man, pushing the gun away from the baby before gently prising her out of Quinta's arms. She settled in the assured grip of a professional, Ichigo turning her slightly towards him and taking deep breaths. He knew that baby's responded well to natural sounds like heartbeats and regular breathing and it worked for this little one. Ichigo shushed her, glancing at the doors as the mother's cries told him the baby's name. "Shhh Keiko, I've got you." The baby settled, Ichigo pressing his cheek against her head to give her some skin contact.

"Aw I think I've just fallen in love. Will you be my wife? I can just imagine you barefoot and knocked up with my little ones." Quinta had his hands clasped at his face, his expression amused.

Ichigo just scowled at the other, not wanting to upset the child with any harsh words. Ichigo walked with the baby, stopping by her pram to grab a small pink bunny that rattled, holding it to the little one who gripped it clumsily.

"Of course we'd have to fuck first. You know if you were a chick you'd always be pregnant? You'd never get a break from me with that ass."

Ichigo walked away, wanting to sit with the child till it fell asleep.

"Oi, where are you going sweetums? You still need to pay up for my lovely present."

Ichigo turned slowly, keeping his voice low. "You got you're payment and then some."

"Nah, you gave me a little peck, I said a kiss but I didn't say where."

 **Hehe, yup you know what he means. Please review, this'll die if peeps aren't that fussed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks

Been busy, that is all. (better than a bullshit reason that doesn't affect you eh?)

phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 3

Grimmjow hadn't panicked when he didn't get a reply from Ichigo over the phone. He was pretty sure he still had a line but with Quinta not knowing who Ichigo was yet meant he was still safe. Grimmjow was still pissed at the kid putting himself in danger like that, it's not like he couldn't afford to have a million servants take his damn bills to the bank. Hell his family pretty much _were_ the bank.

It was then Grimmjow had to engage his reasonable brain. He knew the kid, had done since Renji had joined their team. That pair came joined at the hip so Ichigo was welcomed as an honorary member of the squad. He was a cute kid, blushing whenever anyone mentioned anything sexual but Renji assured them all that he wasn't a virgin at thirty. Grimmjow knew there was no point in trying for the gorgeous male – the heir to the Shiba fortune wasn't going to look at a punk cop with a bit of a reputation, even if it was over shadowed by Ichigo's own.

It was a usual story, rich kid going off the rails to battle against the family only to bow under the pressure and return to glory as the prodigal child. He still had some back bone in him, having refused the position as cardio resident he ended up taking care of himself without touching his family's money. He'd lived as a proper poor medical student for years and only now as a fourth year was making enough to move out of the shit hole he'd been living in. And it really had been a dive, a proper studio where only the bathroom was behind a door. Then again Grimmjow wouldn't have wanted to shit in the same room he cooked. He'd been to Ichigo's a few times and every time they had eaten take-away because Ichigo literally couldn't have cooked for them all. Sitting on bean bags or the bed they'd had Chinese and played cards games like students. It ended up like a proper slumber party most nights, Grimm, Ikkaku and Yumi and Renji all sleeping where they fell.

Grimmjow's favourite night had been when they'd played strip poker, with shots being the forfeit after a while. Having Ichigo fall asleep on him completely plastered with only his boxers on had been a bit of a treat. But the Shiba prince was not even publically gay – which led Grimmjow to wonder if he really was or if one day he'd up and marry some gorgeous heiress and pop out a bunch of kids. Ichigo was going to be a good dad, probably the only good dad from the lot of them. He really had a way with kids and even though he looked scowly and bad tempered, children seemed to really take to him, handy in his line of work.

When the call came through telling Grimmjow there had been a shooting and the wounded was male he'd assumed the worse obviously but the guy that came through the doors was definitely not Ichigo. Grimmjow cursed a little wondering why Ichigo hadn't been chosen to life the other but him not being wounded was a plus.

Grimmjow was just settling down to finish plans with Kenpachi when Ikkaku approached them followed by one of the bank workers, her uniform splattered with blood.

"Excuse me Grimm, this lady wants to talk to you."

"Sergeant Jaeggerjaques? Ichigo asked me to speak to you."

 _iiiiiii_

Renji was pissed. Well, annoyed was probably a better work but since he wanted to be on the offensive when he argued with his best friend he settled on the emotion _pissed._ Ichigo was too damn lax with his own safety. Isshin did not leave the house without at least one burly male one foot behind him and he had a driver to go anywhere. And Ichigo called _him_ the idiot.

Renji had _discussed_ this with his friend a few times, the potential of someone using him against his family was high and leaving himself out in the open was idiocy but Ichigo refused to lose his freedom. He said he was a normal guy with a normal job and he just wanted to go about it. He lived in a normal crappy place, went to the normal shops for food – occasionally, the kid couldn't cook – and drove a surprisingly normal and boring car. If Renji had access to millions of pounds he'd have owned an Aston Martin. And yes, Ichigo had access to the money. He'd once drunkenly shown Renji his online banking screen and the zeros made Renji's eyes swim. Ichigo had cackled as his friend groaned, Ichigo tumbling out of the chair and his laptop cracking off the floor. The laughter had ended abruptly as the laptop died, Ichigo swearing and lifting it, hitting the power button and giving it a dunt but it was dead, a crack running across the screen.

 _"At least you can afford a new one."_ Had been Renji's true but thoughtless statement which sent both men into fits of laughter, Ichigo snorting which made Renji laugh all the harder. Ichigo had sent a lame punch his friend's way, Renji leaning out of the way before grabbing Ichigo's arm and tugging, twisting it round so that Ichigo was sitting on his lap, back to Renji's front. Renji's arms were tangled around Ichigo's and they sat as their laughter died, both smiling stupidly and comfortable in their embrace. Ichigo shuffled round, his face serious as he looked at Renji's stupid grin. He stroked a hand through Renji's long hair, the other man tilting his head as he enjoyed the feeling. Renji closed his eyes and nearly purred. Ichigo's hands started to trace Renji's facial tattoos, following the harsh lines down from his forehead. Ichigo's hands had quickly cupped Renji's cheeks and he drew the other in for a soft closed mouth kiss, Renji's eyes streaking open in surprise. Ichigo had closed his and tipped his head to the side, working his mouth to kiss the other man but Renji didn't respond, so shocked that his best friend kissing him. Ichigo stopped after a moment, a small frown on his face and when he took in Renji's shock face he instantly burned up. He muttered a breathy sorry before picking himself up and rolling over into bed, burying his face in the covers. Renji had never brought the kiss up, or the instant boner he'd had when the smaller male had kissed him and Ichigo hadn't either, making him believe it was only a stupid drunk mistake.

If he'd manned up and claimed his friend as a partner he'd have never let the other out of the house alone. Hell the kid didn't even have a tracker in his phone; it was like he wanted shit like this to happen to him. Renji had to take a breath, he knew that Ichigo wasn't over confident in his personal safety but he could do with being a little more thorough. Renji still considered the possibility of rekindling that drunken kiss, just to see if they could explore something but he'd have to do it carefully so as to not upset their friendship.

His musings were interrupted when Grimmjow called him forward, Renji heading over and perching down next to Grimmjow, an unfamiliar civilian standing in front.

"He knows."

Renji didn't need any of that expanded before his fearsome tattoos came down in a scowl over his face, the woman taking a half step back unconsciously. "How?"

"He pulled up a database of the customers logged into the system; Berry Boy was being served right? Well his name kinda stood out. He helped our GS victim and negotiated the release of him and the others."

"Have you heard from Ichigo recently?" Renji looked down at his phone sitting on Grimmjow's station.

"Nope, not getting any response through it at all but if he's been found then they must have found it on him."

The woman made a move to interrupt but was too self-conscious to do it. Grimmjow paused and gestured for her to continue. "They didn't take a phone from him. They called his name, hauled him up and hurt him some. The man threatened to shoot him in the head, then to shoot his fingers off. They hit him on the head, hurt his wrist and smacked him a few times."

Renji swore under his breath, dropping his face for a second. "But he's still up and moving right? He helped the shot victim so Ichigo is alright?"

" _He_ likes him. He was holding him and touching him. Dr Shiba had to kiss him to get us out of there and it was pretty obvious that man wanted a lot more."

Renji's next swear words weren't as quiet as the last few, Renji pushing himself to his full height and punching the desk. Grimmjow reached up and grabbed Renji by the scruff of his shift.

"You calm yourself down or get the hell out of my operation; I don't need a family member screwing things up here."

Renji gripped Grimmjow's wrist, working his anger out and calming himself down considerably. The two men had their eyes locked, steely blue meeting angry russet but they broke apart after a heartbeat, Grimmjow's long arm coming to rest on Renji's shoulder. The bank worker's eyes were wide and she was looking for a way out but was reluctant to go yet.

"Sorry ma'am. Ichigo is a friend of ours and we are worried about him. I warned him not to get involved but it seems it happened anyway."

"Sorry Sergeant but he did ask me to tell you that he didn't step in heroically or anything, and to say he was alright."

Grimmjow snorted, lifting his arm from Renji's shoulder and reaching for the discarded phone. "That kid would say he was alright with a hole in his chest. Alright thank you ma'am, make sure the uniformed officer at the front has your details in case we need to get back in touch. You take care now." Grimmjow nodded at her before lifting the phone to his ear, listening for any sign of answer.

 _iiiiiiii_

Renji made his way back to his own station, his much less interesting than Grimmjow's where Ikkaku was sitting smirking like a mad man. Renji rolled his eyes, wanting to shove the other off his desk. "What's up Maderame?"

Ikkaku scowled for a second, holding up his arm and pushing up his unbuttoned sleeve. "Baby Mama's got a mean grip. Turns out bad guy Numero Uno ripped her baby off her before shoving her out, hence the dramatics. Paramedics have her sedated a little at the moment to try and calm her. Turns out she was right behind Ichigo in the queue, said she recognised him and he was really nice and all – typical Ichigo. Ichigo also shoved his phone behind her when he was found out, he'd hoped she'd use it but she was too scared. She did however put it in the baby's swaddling, so if what I think'll happen, happens Ichigo will get lumbered with the kid and he'll get his phone back. All we need to do is wait for a shitty diaper and voila, Ichigo back online." Ikkaku was smug, sitting with a big grin all over his face.

"And if this Quinta gives the baby to one of the other females in there? Or if he kills it, or abuses it? You're pinning your hopes on a very small maybe."

"Nah, you heard the chick, Quinta knows Ichigo's a baby doctor and he fancies the kid so he'll want to tease and test him. Plus an Ichigo with his hands full is less of a nuisance. Trust me; Ichigo will have his arms full right now."

" _Fancies._ " Renji snorted. "He got a kiss off Ichigo for letting some people go, what else will he be after, I don't know how far Ichigo will go to protect other people."

"You know fine well. We need to get in there while Ichigo is still walking and relatively untouched."

 _iiiiiii_

Ichigo settled the baby down, having lifted the basket off the pram wheels to sit next to him on the floor. The baby was behaving so well, she whimpered now and again but hadn't made much of a sound since being taken from its mother. She turned slightly as Ichigo lifted his hand and his hushed her gently before turning to glare at the male over his shoulder.

"Aw don't be like that baby. You'll hurt my feelings."

Ichigo shifted the baby over a bit and turned to lean against the wall. He didn't say anything to the criminal and just gazed off into space, trying to ignore him.

Quinta was crouched down in front of him, leering down with his creepy grin on his face. "Well?" Ichigo didn't look at him. "Do I have to send you a gilt edged invitation?" Quinta rubbed at his groin, grin growing wider when Ichigo's eyes glanced over at his crotch for a flash. When Quinta reached for him Ichigo swerved, scowling and holding Quinta's arm away.

"Go to hell. I am not touching you there." Ichigo tossed his arm away, sitting up again and looking to the side.

Quinta raised his eyebrow, sucking at his teeth for a second before he lashed out, back handing Ichigo so he landed over the pram basin. The baby was jolted awake and immediately let it known she had not liked the fright. Ichigo held his throbbing cheek as he tried to settle her but Quinta grabbed him by his white collar and dragged him up, Ichigo flailing as he tried to get to his feet.

"I think you're just shy. Come on, we'll go somewhere quiet like and get to know each other better?" Quinta started to walk, dragging Ichigo who was backwards and still unbalanced. Quinta stopped for a second, drawing his gun on one of the staff. The girl flinched, holding her hands up as she ducked her head lower. "Shut that damn kid up before I shoot a hole in its head alright sweetie?" The woman nodded her head jerkily, getting to her feet when Quinta started to move and scrambling over to the pram basin.

Ichigo was slammed into the little door that led behind the counter which opened, Quinta pulling Ichigo along to a corridor of offices. Ichigo was pressed onto the wall while Quinta knocked on a door, holding his finger to his lips in the universal sigh for _shut up_. The door opened but Ichigo couldn't see who was there, only heard his voice waver at the sight of Quinta.

"Well?"

"It's nearly open, have your guy ready with the details in ten minutes alright?" the guy in the doorway was trying to keep his voice steady and sound tough but Ichigo could hear his fear. He wondered if he was better control over his face.

Quinta tutted, shaking his head before sending a wink Ichigo's way. "Fine, this won't take that long. Make sure you get it right, I don't want locked out of the system."

Quinta dragged Ichigo again who managed to get a quick glance at the guy in the door and a vague sense of familiarity swept over him. He didn't get time to contemplate it though as he was thrown through the next door along. They were in some sort of break room, a black leather sofa sitting to one side of a kitchenette area with a table and six chairs sitting in the centre of the room. Quinta reeled Ichigo in sweeping him round and tossing him away, Ichigo landing hard against the seat of the sofa. Quinta loosened his trousers, sitting on the sofa and gripping Ichigo by the back of his neck.

"Right boy, you know there isn't a way out of this so pucker up and do your best. God knows your family must suck a lot of cock to be as rich as they are. My crowning achievement is that my cum is going to be shit out of your golden asshole. Get to it." Quinta pulled his gun out, pointing it at Ichigo's forehead.

"I am not sucking your cock with your finger on the trigger. Put the gun down."

"So forceful. If I took it then I might be interested." Quinta laid the gun in the counter surface at his side, slumping down a bit and pulling his long slender dick out of its confines. Ichigo scowled at it which made Quinta force his head down, using his other hand to smear the head of his cock across Ichigo's face. Ichigo tried to turn away but the grip on his neck was too painful and he opened his mouth to allow the snake inside, hoping his mediocre experience would be enough to get this over with quickly.

Quinta was clearly enjoying himself and the hand on Ichigo's neck moved to his hair, gripping the orange strands and holding his head still occasionally so Quinta could thrust in. Ichigo spluttered every time the slender head hit the back of his throat and he'd had to swallow the oncoming vomit twice while trying to breathe through his nose. He started to hollow out his cheeks, moving more fluidly and trying to get into a rhythm. Quinta moved with him but it was manageable and Ichigo distanced his mind a bit, allowing it to happen without registering it. Before too long the hand in his hair tightened painfully and he readied himself but the streams were still too much, escaping out the side and trickling down to the black curling hair at the base. Ichigo choked, liquid coming out of his nose as he struggled to breathe and swallow the still flowing juice. Quinta's hand relaxed and Ichigo broke away, kneeling up on the sofa as he coughed and wiped his face with his shirt. His stomach was rebelling against its new contents and he had to swallow quickly to stop himself throwing up over Quinta. He did have a second of wanting to cover the other but it would have meant another slap to the face at least, probably a lot more.

"Oh sweetums your mouth is delicious. You need to work on that gag reflex though; it's really not sexy feeling a guy choke up on you. Good job you didn't though cause I'd've made you eat it." Shall we go and see how our little angel is? I bet she's missing her mommy and pappy." Quinta grabbed the dish towel hanging at the sink and wiped his groin before tossing it into the sink, lifting his gun and opening the door. He made a grand gesture at Ichigo, sweeping his arm wide and down to invite Ichigo out which just made Ichigo's scowl deeper, heading out into the corridor and back towards the main building. Quinta knocked on the door they'd stopped at before but didn't stop this time, following Ichigo into the bank. Ichigo headed straight for the baby, crouching down and stroking her face.

After what he'd just had to endure Ichigo wanted the innocence of a little baby's smile to wipe his memory. He'd given a grand total of six blow jobs in the past and after that was in no rush to ever do it again. The worry in the back of his mind was that Ichigo had traded five people for oral, there were forty four people left and he didn't want to consider what Quinta would ask for in trade for them.

The baby was fussing a bit when he went over, the young worker making singsong noises but she was clearly not the mothering type. "I got her." Ichigo reached and lifted the swaddled baby, the girl nodding with relief. Ichigo smiled as the baby's hand touched his face but the smile didn't last long as the smell his him. He now knew why the baby was so grouchy. "Can you get her changing bag please?" He asked the girl who'd been watching the baby but she froze, glancing out to the pram where the changing bag was. She was clearly not willing to stand up.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, understanding her hesitance but still annoyed by it. He stood up, holding the baby and walked over.

"Oi, doc where you going?" The small blond gun man called out to him from the computer, his voice drawing Quinta's attention who looked at Ichigo.

"She needs changing, am I permitted to get her bag?" Ichigo pointed at the bag hanging from the pram. Quinta waved him off, turning back to whatever he was doing. Ichigo covered the distance quickly, lifting and shouldering the bag before returning to his spot. He found the changing mat quickly enough and laid the baby down on it, shuffling around in the bag to find the changing things and laying them out.

Ichigo had changed many nappies, his own sisters when he was younger and his nieces and nephew as well. His line of work didn't lead to too many but he had on occasion just helped out as a matter of course – not willing to let a child suffer for the sake of a diaper.

He loosened her blankets, spotting his head phone cable right away and he snatched it into his trouser pocket, noticing the call was still active. He was so grateful he'd got that case with the extra battery in it but it would still be getting low. The diaper change took a minute and the baby settled quickly afterwards, Ichigo keeping a hold of her to give him a bit of cover. He snuck an earphone up, holding little Keiko up to cover it.

"Grimm? Renji? Please someone be there."

He waited but there was no answer.

 **Go on, review. You know you want to... yeah alright I want you to as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Helloo folks!

Oh I think peeps like this story. Loads of folk reading, favouriting, reviewing etc. I'm glad it's doing well!

Hope everyone likes this chapter, fairly exciting one. Let me know anyway.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this. I know i've not replied for a while and i'm not going to have time tonight as it's already about an hour past when i should have gone to bed. I'll do my best to get back to you soon. I have read them all and have loved each one.

Anyway, enough - ENJOY

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 4

" _Ichigo_?"

Ichigo sighed in relief as the voice came over after a moment, closing his eyes to contain himself for a second. His old friend's voice was so welcome he didn't reply right away. "Ren, you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice."

" _Shit Ichi, what the hell is going on in there, are you alright?"_

Ichigo swallowed for a moment, not wanting his voice to break when he was whispering. "Yeah I'm alright. They know who I am though."

" _Yeah we know, we spoke to the people who got out. The guy is doing alright by the way."_

"Good, look I can't talk for long, it's an inside job; there is a worker helping them. Some guy not on the front counter."

 _"Grimm wants to speak to you quickly, hang on."_

Ichigo didn't have time to reply, Quinta looking over at him too much. Ichigo lowered the baby from his shoulder, pulling the ear phones down and tucking them into his waist band, the phone in his pocket. Ichigo returned Quinta's stare with a glare, breaking the eye contact and staring at the floor.

"Aw sweetums don't be like that, I'll think you didn't enjoy sucking my dick." Quinta shouted over to Ichigo, winking before turning back to the smaller blond man at his side.

 _Iiiiiii_

Grimmjow gripped Renji's phone hard enough to break it, his knuckles white as he heard the criminal's shout through Ichigo's ear phones. Renji's eyes widened as he heard his device creak, putting his hand out onto Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow stared at nothing as he lowered the phone, glancing at it quickly to check it was still functional before handing it back to Renji. "If he comes back on get him to me instantly."

Renji warily took his phone, holding it to his ear but nothing was coming through. "What the hell did you hear?"

"Quinta made a comment, I think Ichigo is in a lot of danger, we need to get him out." Grimmjow's voice was purposefully blank, Grimmjow trying too hard to control his temper.

Renji frowned; Ichigo had been in danger all along. "What did he say?"

"'I'll think you didn't enjoy sucking my dick.'" Grimmjow turned to watch Renji's reaction.

Renji's face paled, fury riddling his body. "If he touches Ichigo I'll fucking rip him to shreds."

"It might be too late; we'll have to be ready for it. Ichigo said it was an inside job? Right I want that list of employees broken down into who is front counter and who isn't. See if we can trace who is helping and shut him down remotely. Get that manager into see me, I want his IT department on the phone to see if we can stop their access."

Renji nodded, heading back with his phone cradled in his hand. Ikkaku was ready and helped him get the stuff to Grimmjow quickly, a balding man in a suit being ushered in to sit behind Grimmjow. The manager had been out on his lunch break and had been distraught when not allowed into his building. He sat like a naughty school boy, head down and his bottom lip ever so slightly out, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

Renji got to sit and watch Grimmjow barely managing to control his temper as he ripped through the bank manager, informing the man that one of his employees was aiding the criminals and he could be held liable if he didn't cooperate. The man started talking very quickly after that.

Grimmjow had to break away from the man when his connection rang, Quinta calling from inside the bank.

"Hello?"

" _Ah, hello Sexy Sergeant. How are things that side of the wall? Is it raining?"_

"No, it's still the same as when you entered the building. If you leave now you might be able to miss the rain." Grimmjow kept his voice level, engaging in slight banter to put the other at ease.

" _Aw Sergeant, you know you just want to see me in person. Probably got a boner when you hear me. I was the same but I've been satisfied for now."_

Grimmjow ground his teeth, his jaw flexing visibly. He chose not to engage on that particular conversation. "You're still no closer to walking out of that building without walking straight into a jail cell. We need to start talking. That was a pretty low move by the way, sending the mother out without the baby."

 _"Tell her not to fret; I've got it a nice baby sitter. Might even adopt the little shit and take the pair home with me. I could see me living happily ever after here."_

"And does the other return your admiration."

" _Oh he'll come round. He's just upset I've not returned the favour. Not to fret, we've still got about twenty minutes before things have to get unpleasant. Get me a car and a half an hour head start and I'll walk out and leave all these poor normal people alone."_

 _"_ And Shiba? I know you know he's there."

" _Why Sergeant are you jealous? Is it me or my new little wifey that you want? God knows everyone loves a bad boy and they don't come much more desirable than the little Shiba Prince. Rap sheet that disappeared, all his misdemeanours forgotten because of the gazillion dollars in his pocket. That sexy little scowl he has, I've seen it in the papers before but it's so much better in person. You know we could share, I wouldn't mind you joining us, if you so desire? Just as long as you know who's always on top."_

Grimmjow pressed his lips together, glancing over at Kenpachi who was listening in. He raised an eyebrow before gesturing for him to calm down.

" _Have I upset you Sergeant, you've gone all quiet."_

"I need to tell you that releasing Dr Shiba would go a long way with my boss, if he's the one taking care of the baby then let them both out. Your deal would be on better standing if you did." Grimmjow took a desperate shot, glancing back to Kenpachi who nodded slowly, agreeing with his actions.

 _"No deal Sarg, I don't think I'll let my most valuable commodity slip away."_

 _iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo settled little Keiko down, tucking her blanket round her as she shifted. He pulled his shirt out of his trousers to cover the white cable going from his pocket into his waistband, stupidly brushing at the marks on it. The shirt was only fit for the bin now but Ichigo was planning on burning all of his clothes after he got out. He wasn't a wasteful person, he only bought what he needed and lived with in his means unless it was an emergency but he counted buying a new suit after this an emergency. He really wanted to put his ear phone back in and speak to Renji or Grimmjow again, just to ground himself but he could risk it.

Quinta picked up the phone again, speaking to Grimmjow clearly and riling him up. Ichigo could just imagine the fierce look in his friend's face at the taunts. He flushed when his deeds were hinted at, his stomach rolling at the thought of what he'd just put in it. Ichigo leaned against the wall, raising his knees and circling them with his arms, resting his head down. He blocked out Quinta's voice, trying to imagine Grimmjow's sexy grumble or Renji's deep laugh. He could really use a cuddle, not that he'd ever admit it to either of the other men. He'd have both pairs of arms if he could.

He closed his eyes, drifting for a moment into his imagination. He thought about the night he'd kissed Renji, shocking the poor guy so much he'd been speechless. He had rolled over, mortified by his actions but he imagined being pulled back around by the other, the long red hair hanging round his face. In his imagination Renji pulled him onto his side, facing the other before another body pressed against his back, soft lips pressing on Ichigo's shoulder. Just the thought of the two dominating him gave him chills, he wasn't someone who easily submitted but he'd not challenge the two larger men.

Ichigo was jerked out of his daydream when his shirt shoulder was grabbed, his body hauled up painfully. The bigger man was dragging him over to Quinta, the creepy grin back on his face.

"'slip away." Quinta nodded at his companion, slinging a long arm around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo cringed away, wanting to belt the other with his strong legs but against three guns he was pretty defenceless.

Quinta pulled him in, one of the long legs between Ichigo's own and he buried his nose in Ichigo's neck. The long tongue slid out, licking up the side of Ichigo's throat and sucking on the soft under jaw. "Aw Sarg, don't go in a huff. My wifey doesn't want to leave me, do you? Here, talk to my friend for a moment and tell him you want to stay with me." Quinta handed the phone over the Ichigo, gesturing him to talk.

"Hello?"

 _"Ichigo? Shit what's happening? Just keep calm."_

"Tell him you want to stay with me." Quinta started to undo Ichigo's shirt buttons, pulling it to the side and pressing kisses to the exposed skin.

"I want to stay with him."

 _"What the fuck is he doing to you?"_

"Tell him I'm going to keep you forever." Quinta had finished with the buttons, yanking the shirt off Ichigo's shoulders and holding it tightly to trap Ichigo's arms where they were.

Ichigo jerked away, not saying anything but trying to escape the hands and mouth on him. Quinta gestured over Ichigo's shoulder and a gun was pressed to the back of Ichigo's head.

"He's going to keep me forever." Ichigo's voice shook and though he instinctively jerked from the hand undoing his belt he froze as the metal dug into his head.

" _Ichigo, what is he doing? Keep it together kid, I'll get you out."_

Ichigo felt his boxers getting pulled down, his limp cock manhandled by the man in front of him. Quinta stood straight, pecking Ichigo on the corner of his mouth. He moved his mouth round to Ichigo's free ear, speaking very quietly. "I'm going to suck you off while you're on the phone to my sexy sergeant. Give the man a show will you?"

Ichigo's grip on the phone tightened as Quinta dropped to his knees, slurping Ichigo's soft dick into his mouth, the heat and wet making it solidify slightly. Ichigo had good control over himself but he wasn't infallible.

" _Ichigo, give me a noise, anything to let me know you're still here."_

Ichigo let out a little grunt, something that could have been taken for involuntary.

" _Good man, right one for yes, two for no. Is he hurting you?"_

Ichigo replied negative, he wasn't being physically hurt but he was starting to tremble from what was being done to him.

" _Shit something is happening, I'm scared to ask. Is he violating you?"_

One grunt.

Ichigo blinked, sniffing when he realised he'd blinked a tear out to run down his cheek.

 _"Ichigo, I'm here. You're not alone. I'll help you scrub that maniac off you later. I'll run your bath and wash your back for you. Just keep it together. Are you alright?"_

Ichigo grunted twice, shaking his head to clear it for a moment and loosening two more tears. He was hardening under Quinta's ministrations and he cleared his mind to get it over with, trying first to think unsexy thoughts but resolving himself to return to his day dream to just give Quinta what he wanted as quickly as he could. Quinta wanted to humiliate him by drawing an orgasm out and all Ichigo could do was make it as short an experience as he could. Ichigo closed his eyes and returned to Grimmjow being behind him, Renji in front, this time the four large hands were all over him. Renji's gorgeous red hair replaced the black in front of him and with the added thought of Grimmjow pressing into him rather than the fat gun man he quickly swam towards his end. He released a little gasp as he felt himself nearing, Quinta chucking round his dick which very nearly ruined it altogether.

Ichigo chose to vocalise a little, moaning slightly as he orgasmed. He didn't cum much after being forced into it but Quinta caught it all in his mouth, standing and grabbing Ichigo by the cheeks, forcing his mouth open with a finger and thumb crammed into his jaw. Ichigo spluttered as Quinta dripped his own fluids into his mouth, Ichigo's stomach turning violently until he jerked away strongly, the phone clattering to the ground as Ichigo fell to his knees, retching up his breakfast as well as everything else he'd ingested. Quinta laughed, kicking Ichigo over onto his side. He picked up the phone, lifting Ichigo's shirt and using it to wipe his mouth.

"Well Sarg, did you enjoy the show?"

" _Abusing one of your hostages is only harming your case. If Shiba is in need of medical care release him immediately."_

"You know, I think I was right. I think you've got a little thing for our Prince. His ass is very nice; I can just imagine my long cock stuffed inside. Don't know if I'd ever take it out. How about you get me what I want and we don't have to find out? You have ten minutes to get back to me before things get personal."

Quinta hung the phone up, passing it to the little blond before he crouched over Ichigo. "How you doing petal? I didn't think you tasted that bad, you managed to stomach me but your own sent you over the edge?"

Ichigo was shaking as he fastened his trousers, scooting away from Quinta and his pool of vomit. "Get the hell away from me."

Quinta pouted, reaching out to snatch Ichigo's leg. Ichigo was faster though and belted Quinta in the face with his foot. The blow made Ichigo's sore feet throb a bit but it was negligible compared to the joy he felt at the sight of blood on Quinta's face.

"You are going to regret that you little shit." Quinta pulled the gun from his waistband, pressing it hard onto Ichigo's temple. "You keep forgetting who has the upper hand here." Quinta tapped the gun on Ichigo's skull a few times. "I guess you've figured out that I'll probably not shoot you, well you're right I suppose. I'll not kill you cause you're worth more alive but don't think that keeps you safe." Quinta grabbed Ichigo's left hand, twisting it round while Ichigo fought him the whole way. Quinta placed it on the ground, putting one foot on Ichigo's wrist while he stood. Ichigo pulled at the leg, wrestling and yanking as he tried to escape but under Quinta's full weight he didn't have a chance. "Bad boys need to be put in their place." Quinta lifted his other foot and stomped down, heel first onto the back of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo shrieked, the pain lancing up his arm which escalated his pull for freedom. Quinta stomped down twice more, a grotesque crunching sound echoing round the room after the third. Quinta released Ichigo after that who instantly curled around his arm, tears of pain rather than humiliation falling fast from his eyes.

"Well?"

Ichigo glanced up to see who Quinta was speaking to, the whole room a bit hazy and distorted from the tears flowing. The shape at the divide to the staff only area was a new person, one Ichigo had to tie up with the inside guy, the one behind the door.

"What are you doing?" The man's voice was horrified.

"I'm putting him in his place. He needed to be reminded who is boss. Do you?" Quinta's voice was laced in threats.

"Do you even know who that is?" The man's voice almost whispered, shock and outrage standing out clearly.

"Bad Boy turned baby doc Shiba, don't worry, he's already agreed to be mine forever. I don't mind them a little broken. Have you got the code?"

The man hesitated, glancing over at Ichigo. Ichigo sat up, his wounded hand still cradled but he blinked to clear his vision, focusing on the man. He was familiar but not so much that Ichigo could place him.

"You need to let Dr Kurosaki go, I'll not help you while he's still in here."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up, this guy had either been a patient or – more likely - was parent to one of his patients.

Quinta glanced back at Ichigo, a faint sneer on his face. " _Dr Kurosaki_ isn't going anywhere; you know how much he is worth no matter what name he uses. Now give us the code."

The man glanced back and forth, his face turning white when Quinta levelled his gun at him. Ichigo didn't think before he moved himself into the path of the gun, standing facing Quinta with the bank worker behind him. His brain engaged eventually wondering what the hell he was doing putting himself into danger for someone willing to break the law.

"Get the hell out of the way doc, plenty of places I can shoot him through you that you'd probably live through."

"What the hell are you doing? You've been given several chances to make things better for yourself yet you pick the stupid, bull-headed approach every time."

"Not the time to insult me princess." Quinta levelled the gun at Ichigo's forehead, too high to even hit the man on the other side if that was Quinta's intention.

"Seriously man, what the fuck? Kidnapping, robbery, attempted murder and you think you can stroll out once you've transferred some money?"

"See this is why I've never wanted a wife, to naggy." Quinta looked over his shoulder to his blond friend before shrugging and aiming the gun better.

Ichigo closed his eyes, waiting for everything to end. He swallowed as he thought about the two men on the other side, realising his last thoughts had been pretty explicit. He'd never get a chance to see if he could get with one or both of them; neither had ever given any sign of attraction anyway. Renji was well clear of him with his job and he didn't really have time for Ichigo anymore. He still found some, probably knew Ichigo didn't have anyone else really. Hell, Ichigo realised that the reason Renji probably introduced Ichigo to all his work mates was so that he didn't have to spend time with Ichigo alone, probably didn't want to. If his real friends were there as well he was excused from ignoring his old friend while not really seeing him. And Grimmjow pretty much had the choice of anything with a pulse. Why he's look at an ex-delinquent who couldn't even date a guy in public was a question Ichigo couldn't answer though it tugged at his heart to realise he was alone in this.

Such was the life of a Shiba he guessed. It was something he'd fought against; seeing Byakuya who was another child of the same circle growing up to be an emotionless prick made Ichigo rebel but he was doomed to be the same, friendless and alone.

The gun went off, Ichigo crying out at the flash of pain. He fell heavily onto the marble floor, his injured hand instinctively going to the site of the pain but he could only curl up again, his body going into shock at the pain, stress and now blood loss it was suffering.

It was then Ichigo realised he wasn't dead and hadn't been shot in the head. He managed to peel his eyes open, suddenly aware his face was wet and his eyelashes were sticking together. Everything was red: his skin, his hand and the floor around him. He felt a weight on his lover half and he sat up to see the man from the bank flopped over his legs, a massive hole in the back of his head and a cavity where a grey mush was slowly escaping. It was all Ichigo could do to not start screaming. He was the only one however, the room suddenly so loud Ichigo winced. People were screaming and crying, the baby was wailing but Quinta was quiet, staring at the man at his feet with wide eyes.

The blond had his bag under an arm and was at Quinta's side, pulling at him. "Nnoi, we gotta go. This is murder; you'll never see daylight again."

Quinta allowed himself to be drawn away, the tall man coming back to himself with every step. He turned to Ichigo, anger over his face which was new. "I'll see you soon princess." The trio disappeared into the staff area, a door slamming a second later telling Ichigo they were out of the room.

The screaming continued, people now running to the doors and out. Ichigo sat himself up, crying out as his shoulder hurt. He took a look, trying to see past the blood and brain matter coating his skin but he clearly saw the fresh blood oozing out of a black hole in his shoulder. The man had obviously jumped in front, Quinta shooting him in the head which passed straight though both of them.

Ichigo went to stand, going to first use his broken hand to push himself up then his wounded shoulder. Without a hand to help he struggled but managed to gently move the man off his legs and he got to his knees, standing slowly and wobbling. When he looked around once he was on his feet he realised he was alone, changing that thought to alone with the baby once he registered the cry in his muddled mind. He couldn't leave her there so he stumbled over, looking down at the little one who was getting herself all worked up. Ichigo knew he looked like a horror movie but he still strung his broken hand through the handles, lifting the basin with his good shoulder. His hand let him know it wasn't happy with it but he could manage. He stumbled on, keeping upright though sheer will power alone until he reached the doors. He had to turn and use his back to push the door open, walking round it until he faced the front. He jumped as six armed police all levelled their weapons at him and he tried to put his hands up but one was holding the basin and the other wouldn't lift. He did his best, the basin shifting as he lifted his arm. He didn't know how it happened but he was on his knees in the next second, the police closer like they'd moved without him seeing them.

One pushed their mask off, Ichigo recognising the bald head. "'kaku? Can you take the baby? I'm really tired."

 _iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow arrived on time to see Ikkaku lung for the basin before Ichigo face planted the ground. Renji was faster than him up the stairs but Grimmjow wasn't far behind. Both men were shoved back when the paramedics swarmed, Grimmjow's face pale at the sight of so much blood. He had to pull it together and see to the rest of the incident but his mind couldn't wipe the image of the shirtless, blood stained Ichigo with his hands up, complete with pram basin. If it hadn't been so serious, Grimmjow would have laughed. He decided to save his laughter for when the younger man could join him.

Kenpachi came up behind him, hand on Grimmjow' shoulder. "They've got him, we've got to see what's going on inside."

Grimmjow kept his eye on Ichigo as they put an oxygen mask over his face. Ichigo instantly pulled it off, looking around until he spotted Renji. Grimmjow watched Renji gently cup Ichigo's face, nodding at something Ichigo was saying before placing the mask back in place.

The red head's face was like thunder as he approached Grimmjow.

"Right, what the fuck is going on, get Ikkaku and his team inside and find out."

"They disappeared into the bank after shooting their insider in the head in front of Ichigo. Ichigo reckons the guy jumped in to save him cause the gun was trained on Ichi. He's been shot in the shoulder and his hand is crushed, don't know anything else, the paramedic threatened me to get out of her way before I could find out anything more."

"We'll sweep the building before handing over to Intelligence. I need to give a briefing before I'm released and then I'm heading to the hospital. You in?"

"That stupid idiot, why the hell did he have to go to the fucking bank?"

 **Indeed, and look no cliffhanger! Well not really. And no, this isn't the end. Please review if you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Oh but be kind with the criticism, I've only just finished it and my current life schedule doesn't allow for much editing time. Thank spell check it's as good as this!**

 **Phoe**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Chaps,

Yeah, dunno how long it's been, apologies are available if required, fill out the form at the bottom and press submit review ;-)

Oh, got some hate on Escape to me! messaged them to try and clarify. Turns out they're just a bit hatey. Decided those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind! LRC xxxxx

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 5

Grimmjow wasn't much of a pacer so Renji's incessant movements were starting to get on his nerves. They'd arrived over an hour after Ichigo was sped away but the doctors still claimed to have no update on them. Both of the men knew that it was more likely that they had no update for non-family members. Renji may have known Ichigo since they were children but when the two boys had got into a lot of trouble, Renji had been blamed for leading the 'fine upstanding' Ichigo down the wrong path. Renji had always taken that hit on the chin for his friend to make his life a little easier but right now he could do with having a line into the family that knew Ichigo was the bigger trouble maker. If he spotted one of Ichigo's little sisters he'd have an in. Karin thought he was cool when she was younger and Yuzu had a crush on him so either would probably still speak to him.

Grimmjow was giving the hospital staff a little more time before he pulled his badge out and tried to get information 'officially'. The time he was considering was shortening each time Renji made the six steps across the small waiting area.

"Mr Abarai?"

Renji stopped dead when he heard his name, Grimmjow standing at his side a breath later. Renji raised his hand and the nurse headed over, no emotion on her face.

"Mr Abarai, Dr Shiba was asking if you were around. He'd like to see you. He didn't mention you, Mr?"

Grimmjow's heart sank a little, thinking Ichigo didn't want to see him. "Jaeggerjaques, if he's not up for a lot of visitors then I'll just wait here." Grimmjow went to take his seat knowing Renji would fill him in when he got back.

"Don't be an idiot; Ichi knows I'd be here. He'd not think you'd waste your time waiting for him. Come on, it'll save me coming out for you as soon as I tell him you're here."

Then nurse asked the men to follow her, taking them down a corridor of blue curtains and through a set of swing doors. The new corridor had heavy wooden doors coming off it in regular intervals and the nurse opened the third one on the left. "Dr Shiba, I have a couple of visitors for you."

The men walked in, shoulder to shoulder stopping at the foot of Ichigo's bed where the three of them stared at each other for a heartbeat. The nurse excused herself and the door closing made a loud thunk.

Grimmjow took a second to really look at Ichigo, his intense stare making the smaller man glance downwards. Ichigo was in one of the crappy hospital gowns, an improvement in a way to his blood soaked trousers but no one had really cleaned him up properly. His face was still streaked with dried blood and it was in his hair. His left hand lay on the covers with a large bandage round it and his right arm was held in a blue sling. His face showed the sign of the back of someone's hand and the toe of their boot.

"Thank you." Ichigo was the one to break the silence, still staring down since he's broken Grimmjow's stare.

The other two in the room frowned, looking at each other for a second before approaching the bed. Renji perched at Ichigo's right side, Grimmjow standing and crossing his arms at Renji's knees.

"Why are you thanking us? What he put you through, what you did for others; you are the one to be thanked here." Renji reached out a hand but struggled to find somewhere to touch Ichigo that wouldn't inflict pain. He settled for patting the thigh closest to him, Ichigo turning his head slightly to the opposite side.

"Didn't do anything. Got completely fucked up for going to the bank."

Grimmjow's jaw ticked, wondering if Ichigo had suffered even more than they knew. "Fixable though, right? Your hand?"

Ichigo lifted his injured hand, turning it slightly. It was so encased in bandages that all of his fingers were out of sight. "Yeah, will need to have some traction but no surgery. Should be healed in three to five months. And the shoulder was a through and through so after some stitches it just needs to heal."

It was awkward for all three of them which struck Renji as weird since they'd been hanging out for years together, Grimmjow included. "Ichi, what's wrong? I mean apart from the obvious."

Ichigo sighed before leaning back on his pillows and staring at the ceiling. "I had a gun held to my head a dozen times today, every one of them a promise to kill me if I fucked up." Ichigo sighed before he closed his eyes, wishing to just drift away and leave the interrogation, the questions, the healing and everything else he had coming to him as soon as he was fit. "I didn't fuck up, yet here I am lying here all broken. Do you know you're the first people to see me? My dad is about three floors up, my uncle and cousin in the next building and my grandfather in his office about two hundred meters away and not one of them has been here."

Renji exchanged a glance with Grimmjow, neither male feeling entirely secure with the direction of Ichigo's comments.

"Do you know what I thought about the last time a gun was pointed at me? Just before I got this? He levelled the gun at my forehead and all I could think about was Byakuya."

Renji let out a huff of surprise, Ichigo did not get on with the Kuchiki male.

Ichigo sent him a half smile that lasted a breath. "I thought about hating him growing up for pushing everyone away and always being alone. Then I realised I'd turned into him when I woke up alone."

"Your _family_ might not have been here but me and Grimm have been down the hall for two and a bit hours. We would have been standing right here if we knew where to go."

"Why?"

Grimmjow tutted, reaching out and gently gripping the slightly crunchy orange strands on the back of Ichigo's head. "Cause we care. Cause we had to hear exactly what you went through while being completely powerless to do anything. You think hearing a gunshot directly down the phone your friend is on is fun? Or hearing a guy threatening to rape him while you are just on the other side of the wall?"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, his brown eyes looking huge and sad. They glistened slightly which made Grimmjow sigh before stepping closer to pull the younger male into an embrace. Ichigo's bandaged hand caught round his shoulder and his nose pressed against Grimmjow's collar bone uncomfortably but both took a little comfort from each other. Grimmjow relaxed after a moment, stepping away to see trails sweep down Ichigo's grimy cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo pulled back entirely, turning his head and wiping his face with his forearm and wrist. All he managed to do was change the direction of the streaks.

"You're a mess." Renji sniggered as he said it.

"Well having some guy's brain exploding over you tends to do that." Ichigo rubbed his nose on his forearm, glancing down to see it was no cleaner than he expected his face to be.

"Are you waiting for anything just now?"

"Ortho consultant is coming down for the hand in the next hour or so. They're waiting for the bleeding to stop on the other side first. Don't want to have to undo the traction if I need surgery on the shoulder. It's fine though."

Renji nodded as if he totally understood which made Ichigo smile. He did the same when the men started talking about their work. Renji left without a word, Grimmjow looking back and forth as if for an escape route himself.

"You can go you know. Thanks for coming I mean; I did want to see you."

Grimmjow knelt down at Ichigo's side to put their faces even. "I wanted to see you too. I was so worried about you. To think I was genuinely delighted when I heard we had an inside contact. When I found out it was you I wanted to refuse to speak to you. I wanted to protect you, not put you in more danger by talking to the police."

"I'm glad you didn't. I needed to know someone was there for me, was coming for me." Ichigo blushed as he thought about his use of the two men to help him on his way earlier. The blush was bright enough to be seen through the muck on his face.

Grimmjow clocked the reddening of the other, knowing it had a naughty reason. He grinned before gently nudging the other. "Come on, spill."

Ichigo flushed harder, a wry grin on his face. "It's nothing," Ichigo paused as Renji came in the room, a basin in one hand and a bundle of towels in the other. He raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's face before setting his burden on the tray table and pulling it round.

"Ichigo had a naughty thought but he's not sharing." Grimmjow felt he had to catch Renji up, might help if Ichigo's old friend also gave him a hard time to get him to spill.

Renji smirked as he rolled up his sleeves. He reached out and lifted Ichigo's blanket down, folding it gently over his knees. "Right kid, time for a wash."

Ichigo blanched, going to reach for his blanket but he had no hand to lift it. "What?"

Renji dipped a wash cloth into the warm water and passed it to Grimmjow before dipping his own. "Oh come on Ichi, two hot guys offering a sponge bath?" Renji squeezed his cloth and let the slightly foamy water flow down his arm and drip off his elbow into the bowl.

Ichigo's face was still glowing but he didn't protest it when Grimmjow gently wiped his cheek. Renji walked round to the other side and loosened the gown, pulling it off Ichigo's chest. It was stuck at his bound shoulder but Renji had an expanse of chest and arm to work on, leaving Grimmjow the neck and face. Ichigo had closed his eyes and seemed to be enjoying himself. Grimmjow moved his head for him as he cleaned the worse of the mess away from the pale skin. Ichigo leaned a clean cheek on the pillow looking towards Renji with a small smile on his face. Grimmjow nipped into the small private bathroom to change the water before he returned to work on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo let out a small satisfied noise which made the other two exchange a grin.

When they'd done all they could; no damp cloth was going to clean Ichigo's hair after all – the two men sat at the foot of Ichigo's bed with the injured man sitting cross legged at his pillows using his non-injured hand in the sling to fiddle with the bandage on the other.

Grimmjow laid a hand on Ichigo's ankle, grinning when Ichigo glanced at him. Grimmjow had thought about asking Ichigo out a while ago but didn't think he had a chance. Now he decided he may as well give it a chance, the worst thing that could happen was Ichigo said no. He did wish they were alone but he was worried he might chicken out if he waited.

Renji slumped a bit more, leaning into Grimmjow a bit. Grimmjow tilted his head a little, the blue hair mixing with the red slightly. Renji breathed in a lungful of Grimmjow's smell, thinking that even after an intense day, he still smelled really nice. Ichigo was looking really cute at the other end of the bed, sitting with the gown still not tied properly and gaping round the prominent collar bones. He kept glancing at the men at his feet but he wasn't saying anything. After such a fright Renji just wanted to wrap his arms around Ichigo and not let him go again.

"Ichigo,"

"Ichi,"

Renji glanced up at Grimmjow, seeing the crystal clear eyes looking back at him. "You go first." Renji chickened out, over thinking what he was going to say.

Grimmjow cleared his throat, giving Renji a quick look before continuing. "I was just going to ask you if you'd like to go out with me at some point."

Renji was on his feet a second later, frowning down at Grimmjow for stealing his thunder. "Oi, that's what I was going to ask him."

Grimmjow stood as well, his face tense and pinched. Grimmjow was just shorter than the red head but he carried more bulk around his upper body. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he watched the two face off but he quickly realised that they were not only serious about wanting to ask him out, but they were about to draw swords and fight over him like a chick in some swashbuckler.

He was on his feet a second later, holding his gown like a toga to keep his dignity as he forced his way between them. Renji got a white paw on his chest and Grimmjow got a blue elbow. At first they seemed to ignore him so Ichigo lost his temper.

" _OI!"_ he kicked Renji in the shin before stomping on Grimmjow's foot. Both men took a step back then, Ichigo still between them looking pissed. They then both started talking at once; Ichigo's head not taking any of it in. " _Stop._ " The men listened. "Me first, who the hell do you think you are fighting at the end of my bed like I'm a swooning female."

Again both men started to speak but Ichigo just shook his head. "Renji, what the fuck did you mean you were going to ask me out? You freaked out when I kissed you."

Grimmjow frowned when Renji got his turn first but at least he knew what he had to beat.

"Hell you surprised me. Didn't sleep all night next to you cause of the hard on I really wanted your help with, I figured you were drunk and didn't even remember."

"But suddenly you want to go out with me?"

Renji took a deep breath before he answered. "Not suddenly, after nearly losing you today I didn't want to completely miss my chance."

Ichigo watched Renji's face when he spoke, seeing the embarrassment in the others face and the fact that he was telling the truth. He nodded a little, nibbling his bottom lip as he turned to Grimmjow. "And _you,_ since when have you wanted to ask me out? Just since some ass tried to kill me today? Is it some sort of knee jerk reaction?"

"Why the hell did I think I'd ever have a shot with you? You're Ichigo _Shiba_. I might as well fancy Prince fucking William of England." Grimmjow was returning anger with anger, something he instantly regretted as Ichigo shrank back a bit.

"Something I've ran away from for ever, and you fucking know that."

"Yeah and I thought you'd run away from me so I didn't bother ever asking. And yeah, maybe today did bring it into focus for me. Maybe all I was thinking was that I wanted you in my arms."

The words were quite sweet but the tone was still harsh and it took Ichigo a moment to process what had been said.

"So you both want to date me?" Ichigo glanced between them both, seeing both the men nod. He hesitated for a second, wondering how to move on from this. He had three choices: pick one, pick none or have both and after his day dreams earlier he knew what he really wanted.

Ichigo turned to Renji and fell a little into his arms, Renji holding him tenderly. Ichigo lifted his white paw and guiding Renji's face to his as their lips met.

There was little sound in the room but all Grimmjow could hear was his heart spluttering. He wasn't going to go as far as saying it was breaking but watching Ichigo blatantly rejecting him for Renji did hurt. He couldn't look away, watching Renji's long arms surrounding the smaller body, holding Ichigo against him. Grimmjow tried to get his feet to move but they refused and he was still standing there when Ichigo drew back. Renji had a stupid grin on his face and his eyes were only for Ichigo.

And he watched Ichigo turn, stumbling slightly but Grimmjow caught him. Renji did note with some regret that Grimmjow was clearly in a bit of pain after seeing Ichigo pick him. He was waiting for Ichigo to attempt some sort of platitude to say to Grimmjow when Ichigo lifted himself onto his toes and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's. Renji's stomach flipped but he couldn't look away, Grimmjow also having trouble with his eyes. They were wide as he stared at Ichigo and in Renji's opinion, he looked terrified.

Ichigo stepped back, looking a little rejected after Grimmjow not responding. He glanced over his shoulder at Renji before turning and perching on the foot board. He held his hand out to Renji who clasped above the bandage as he approached.

"Look I'm sorry for kissing you both; I didn't mean to surprise you." Ichigo paused, frowning before he changed his angle. "Actually no, I'm not sorry. It was the thought of both of you with me that got me through today. When that dick was _touching_ me I imagined it was you, and you. And no I'm not apologising for jumping on you, cause you both dropped that question on me at the same time."

"Right, well I'm sorry but what are we doing then, taking turns?" Renji itched to grab Ichigo for himself. He wasn't sure about sharing Ichigo.

"Well, how about this," Ichigo gestured Renji to come in, exchanging a delicate kiss before turning to Grimmjow. "If you don't want this then say now. I won't be upset right now, I promise."

Grimmjow swooped in, taking a proper kiss this time and ending with a grin. "I want this, I want _you."_

"Right, now it's your turn." Ichigo tucked his white paw up under his other elbow and looked between them. Renji frowned and leaned in slightly, conveying his confusion. He glanced up at Grimmjow whose eyes were very wide. Ichigo could clearly tell Grimm knew what he meant. "I know it's not what you want but I'm only asking you think about it. You are really friendly and when you're both drunk you flirt up a storm so you find each other attractive. I'm just wondering how far I can push it, because I can't choose. I'd take the hit and let you both go before I'd hurt one of you."

Grimmjow glanced up at Renji, seeing the frown still in place. Grimmjow wasn't against giving it a go, Renji was a stunner and he was really funny too. He reached out a long arm and grabbed Renji by the shirt collar, hauling him in and dominating the kiss.

Ichigo couldn't help it as he flexed his fingers, his injured hand screaming at him but he was too taken by the sight in front of him. Renji eventually relaxed a bit, his hands lifting to sink into Grimmjow's blue hair. The touch made Grimmjow chuckle a dirty little laugh and break the kiss. "Always knew you wanted a piece of me."

Renji glanced down as Grimmjow encircled his waist, raising an eyebrow as a slow grin crept onto his face. "Well, you're not exactly shy about getting it out."

Ichigo realised he'd just made a monster, or a pair of monsters anyway. He was happier though, with the prospect of getting the men with him. His body on the other hand was incredibly unhappy with his actions over the last few moments and revolted. He didn't have a hand to stop his decent but he'd just secured four large ones that gently grabbed him, hauling him into their grip. He leaned a head over to the left, Grimmjow's buff chest being a hard but pleasant cushion.

"Right, I need to lie down for a bit." He closed his eyes, the room spinning slightly. Strong hands guided him to his bed and helped him relax against the cushions. Ichigo yawned tightly, his sore jaw not opening all the way. "You guys work it out; we can go on a date next week or something." Ichigo's words were halted by yawns and he turned onto his left, shivering slightly as he got himself comfortable.

Renji lifted the blanket over him, gently tucking it over the injured shoulder before kneeling and pressing a kiss to Ichigo's cheek. Grimmjow ran a hand over the covered hip before holding a hand to Renji, making the first move.

Renji hesitated before accepting the gesture, Grimmjow leading him towards the door. "We're not actually going are we?"

Grimmjow opened the door, exiting first but not letting Renji's hand go. "We're not leaving the building, think a cup of coffee and a chat would be a good move. Call it our first date."

Renji snorted before glancing down at the joined hands between them. "Are we really going to try this?"

"How offended am I supposed to be when you say that?" Grimmjow's face looked amused, mainly because of how freaked Renji looked.

"No, god you know how gorgeous you are. I didn't think you were really into big guys."

Grimmjow sniggered, pulling Renji to a stop with their hands. "So can I get offended on Ichigo's behalf then?"

Renji huffed, frustration leaking out of him. He'd never felt more out of his depth. "Fuck Grimm, you know what I mean."

"What about you then? You're last two boyfriends were not only extremely short in time they were fairly short in stature as well. I've seen you treat them like a princess and I'll be damned if I'm going to be some sort of bitch in a relationship. Not only that but I'll also not let you treat Ichigo like that, he's a strong guy and after today he doesn't need coddled. What I am willing to do is give this a try. Yeah, I'm usually the big guy in a relationship but to tell you something you don't know, I'm not always the dominant."

Grimmjow then shoved Renji into the wall, glancing up and down the corridor to make sure they were still alone. "I like you, I like Ichigo, he likes both of us so here I am giving it a try. You pussy out if you like. If Ichigo doesn't want just me then fine."

Renji grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head and pulled him in, Grimmjow grabbing Renji's waist tightly. "Have you any idea how turned on I am since you admitted to subbing?" Renji's voice was a little breathless.

"Well don't think you'll rule the roost. We don't know how Ichigo feels about it. Plus I'd like a go with you both ways."

Renji smirked, hauling Grimmjow in who had a smile on his face when they kissed. "So we give it a shot?"

"Hey, three hot guys? We could sell tickets."

 **Tickets available soon! Who wants one?**

 **Calling time on this here. Was going to give it a couple more chapters but they were so not coming out right. Hope no one is disappointed.**

 **Phoebe, signing out  
xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Who said this story was finished, malicious lies i tell you! yeah i know i ticked complete but only cause i agonized for ages about this next part. I hope this doesn't disappoint because Banking on You is now officially **not** finished.

ooo er. but thanks panda master!

Phoe  
XXXX

Chapter 6

Ichigo didn't complain. He'd made it part of his philosophy on life but having one hand encased in plaster and the other bound to his chest meant that what would normally be just a little niggle became absolutely unbearable. Like having an itch behind his knee. He'd rubbed it with his other foot, nearly falling off the couch at the motion but it hadn't solved it. He'd hurt his shoulder saving himself but once settled again all he could think about was the damn itch.

He'd been out of the hospital for six days and was already bored with his enforced sick leave. His hand had a six week healing period, his stitches four weeks but at least he only had to wear the body sling for one of those. Having his arm held tight to his chest was uncomfortable to say the least. He did take it off to go to the bathroom however; there was no way he was going to be asking for help in that house.

Ichigo had no choice but to move back home after being released from the hospital. His lovely new apartment had been leased to someone else when he hadn't paid the deposit on time and though the landlord was very sorry about it, Ichigo was left homeless. Renji did offer his spare room but Ichigo had declined, not wanting to mix romance with basic necessity. Hopefully at some point their relationship would be in the right place for them to live together but it wasn't there yet, they still hadn't been on a date yet.

That was about to change, Ichigo about to get changed for the men to pick him up. Grimmjow had made some arrangements for the evening for them to get something to eat and go see a local band together which left Ichigo fretting over what he could wear. He wasn't a fussy chick but since his broken hand wouldn't fit through a shirt sleeve and it was too cold for short sleeves he was a bit stuck. Hell he couldn't even do up his jean button and was walking around, itch still on his leg, with his chest bare and his fly open. And of course that was when his two _boyfriends_ were shown to his room.

There was a polite knock before the door was pushed open and a slightly shocked looking red head entered, pausing at the first step.

"Oi, keep going." Grimmjow's voice came from the hallway, not sounding as pissed as the words made out.

"He's naked." Renji was shoved from the back, Grimmjow holding his upper arms to move him quicker and his eager face was revealed round the white door.

"Not quite, what's up babe?" Grimmjow let Renji go to enter the room properly, pecking Ichigo on the cheek before perching on the sofa opposite the bed.

Ichigo scowled a bit before huffing. "Can't get my bloody paw through a shirt so I don't know what to wear and I've got a fucking itch behind my knee." He ran his bare foot over the opposite leg trying to relieve the issue. Renji glanced over at Grimmjow who was smirking at Ichigo's petulance before he approached the smaller male.

"First world problems mate." Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and lifted him to sit on the bed. He straightened the left leg and started to scratch behind the knee. Ichigo squirmed a bit, blushing at the need for help. "How's that?"

Ichigo lay back on the bed and lay his cast hand over his eyes. "Not gone yet. Think its worse." The leg in Renji's grip started to twitch a bit which made him chuckle.

"Well there is no way I'm getting my hand into your jeans." Renji moved his hands to the loose waist band and gentle started to ease it down, Ichigo hesitating before lifting his ass up to allow the denims to be pulled off. It wasn't like the other's hadn't seen him in his underwear, they'd had to help him out in the hospital and in the days since he got him but this was feeling different to all of them, this was a little more than taking care of a basic need. "Tell me if I'm getting warm."

Ichigo let out a breathy moan when the blunt nails started scratching at his skin. His back arched off the bed in relief and pleasure. "Harder, please Renji."

Renji exchanged a look at Grimmjow who was leaning forward and staring intently at Ichigo writhing on the bed. Renji knew he was taken by the sight, Renji himself was feeling very aroused by Ichigo's display. They'd been so good for the last week, visiting and keeping it pleasant and innocent but a near naked Ichigo debasing himself was on another level.

A gutsy groan left the smallest man as his body relaxed against the bed. Grimmjow got up and joined him on the bed, pulling him in for a short but intense kiss. "Got another itch I can help with?" He ran a large warm hand down Ichigo's torso, resting it on the opposite hip to pull the other towards him a bit. Grimmjow hadn't really been able to see Ichigo's underwear from his position on the sofa but he had a front row seat to the black briefs with bright white piping round the waist and legs that clung to everything in them, outlining Ichigo's own response to the moment before. "How about here?" Grimmjow gently skimmed the emerging erection, drawing a hiss from the man next to him; Renji coming to stand between Ichigo's wide spread legs and run a hand over both of the men beneath him.

They hadn't really spoken about what Ichigo went through in the bank, the man not wanting to go over it too much but both Renji and Grimmjow knew he was reluctant for sexual intimacy from it, shying away even more than he used to. One thing Ichigo had mentioned was that neither man had a chance of a blow job any time soon from him anyway.

"If he's getting to play with you, what do I get to do?"

Ichigo just pulled Renji down on top of him, grunting when the weight made his shoulder jerk. Grimmjow's hand was stuck hard on top of Ichigo's groin but it just meant he could take a decent grip of the awakening rod and play with is properly. Watching Renji try to devour Ichigo whole was entertaining enough and he knew it was only a matter of time before Ichigo called a time out to stop them.

"Wait, wait, please." Ichigo voice was breathy and high but it made his two men stop instantly, Grimmjow moving his hand off and Renji sliding down to lie on Ichigo's other side. Ichigo took a moment to collect himself before looking side to side, seeing the amused smirks on both. "Shut up."

That made the smirks turn feral as both men got up, Renji grabbing Grimmjow and holding him tightly before kissing him firmly. Ichigo just huffed again and flopped back on the bed again, cast back over his eyes but he was peeking under it to watch them.

"I don't know; don't think I've had a case of blue balls like this ever." Grimmjow did say it conversationally but Ichigo's face blazed before falling. Grimmjow pulled his chin up and smiled kindly down. "I don't mean it that way. Let's just say the pair of you are too damn hot for my good."

Ichigo ducked his head again, rubbing a hand over his groin absently. "I'm sorry. I just,"

Renji and Grimmjow sat back down on the bed, one either side of Ichigo. "Just what? I'm not rushing you; I'd not pressure you at all. Well I'll pressure you to put some clothes on cause I'm starving."

"I just don't want to be handless for our first time alright? I want to be able to touch not just lie there like a lump." There was anger in his voice when he said it but his face just looked sad.

Renji looked over at Grimmjow and bit back a sigh. "I don't know, I think I'd quite like to be able to tease you. Maybe when you're all better though and it's a choice. We do own several pairs of handcuffs after all."

Ichigo's face blazed red once more which made the other two snigger. "Only if we take it in turns."

 _iiiii_

Dinner had not been thought out well. Grimmjow had done his best, thought about a nice place with good food near their venue but he'd neglected to think about one special thing, Ichigo barely had one working hand and steak required two.

Ichigo was out in a ridiculously expensive shirt with a double cuff usually held together with cufflinks, but tonight was rolled to the elbow for the cast. It was one that Ichigo's grandfather had tailored for him and had been in the wardrobe at home for ages forgotten about. The burgundy red complimented Ichigo's orange hair and tucked in the slim jeans made him look hot. It was also the only non-short sleeve they could get on him.

Then they arrived and the two larger men wondered why Ichigo had sighed so deeply at the entrance to Maison Bleu. "What's wrong love? Not in the mood for steak?" Grimmjow had looked quite defeated, thinking he'd made an error.

"I'd love some steak, just wondering who was cutting it up for me."

Cue the obligatory plane and train noises when Renji tried to feed Ichigo. The orange haired man gave his best friend turned boyfriend a long suffering look before taking the fork from him with his cast-free hand and popping a piece of the pink meat in his mouth. Cue yummy noises after that and the tension seeped away as their stomachs filled. Ichigo felt himself relax around the other two, conversation flowing well as they chatted while they ate.

The topic eventually turned to previous relationships, less focus on the usual manly bullshit friends shared and more on reasons for getting together and breaking up.

Grimmjow shared his past long term boyfriend who cheated on him with an ex-girlfriend. The affair had went on for nearly as long as Grimmjow had been dating the guy which led him to believe the couple were probably only on a break when he met the guy and had got back together. They were apparently now married with the child she'd been expecting when Grimmjow had found out. Grimmjow had been tempted to break the guy's legs and had threatened to but he'd reasoned that he'd be the bigger man and just move on. That and he'd keep all the stuff they'd bought together when the guy had slinked back to his girlfriend's place. Grimmjow's house was pretty sweet and the other man had never had the balls to claim any of it.

Renji's relationship history was well known by the other two mainly because it was fairly sparse. He'd never really settled with anyone, dating men and women and never seeing a future with any of them. He'd always ended back at Ichigo's moaning about lack of sex and loneliness.

Ichigo's past was more of an anomaly from both of them, Renji surprised when Ichigo spoke of more people than he'd known. The girls he'd been seen with at events were always tagged as his girlfriends by the press and he'd shied away from having even close female friends because of it. The males he'd been close to had been so secret that Ichigo had mainly kept them to himself. Renji didn't know about the one that had hit Ichigo two years ago, slapped him across the face for having his picture in the paper with Rukia Kuchiki, a long term friend and near family member. The guy in question knew that Ichigo was gay and hiding it but had lashed out because he'd been sick of being a dirty secret. Ichigo had broken his nose in retaliation to which the guy then threatened to sue him. He might have even gone through with it had it not been for a little visit from Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo's attorney. He didn't have the best relationship with Byakuya but the man looked after his interests well.

They sat at a small round table set for three so that none of them were separated from the others. They formed a perfect triangle so that each man was partnered on both sides by the other two. Ichigo felt comfortable and safe and with the light alcohol of the wine he'd drank, he felt more at peace with the world than he had for a long time. He did take a moment to wonder how his grandfather was going to take it that he was coming out of the closet with _two_ men at his side but that was still a little farther away. He had yet to bring up the whole secret relationship thing with these two men but they at least knew about it before getting into the relationship.

Their meal was interrupted when a blond waiter came to Ichigo's elbow and told him he had a phone call at the reception desk. Ichigo lifted his napkin and wiped his mouth before excusing himself politely from the table and heading to the phone. He gave the blond a quick glance to thank him and stalled with his hand outstretched to the phone as he identified the waiter. He felt the tremor in his muscles as his eyes widened.

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Ichigo lifted the phone to his ear, biting his lip as he looked over to his table and his two boyfriends who were laughing and talking to themselves, Renji lifting a hand and waving before blowing him a kiss.

" _Aw, that's almost sweet. I knew my sexy sergeant fancied you but I didn't know he came with a third."_

Ichigo looked around the restaurant and into the hotel lobby through the glass. His abductor stood out from a crowd so if he could see Ichigo, Ichigo should be able to see him.

" _Uh oh, Ichigo's not happy. Don't worry Sweetums; I'll cheer you up soon."_

"What the hell do you want? Give me one reason to stay on this phone."

" _I'll give you two; check out your men again."_

Ichigo looked over, seeing the bright red dots on his boyfriends' torsos. They were only there for a second or so but Ichigo knew what they were, laser sights for some sort of gun.

"What do you want?"

" _Why Ichigo, I only want a kiss. Well alright I want ore and we both know it but it's a place to start._

 _Plus I want a little chat about the epic fail my little operation turned in to. I think a little Shiba ransom would make up for it."_

"And why the hell would I put myself in that position?" Ichigo knew it was a stupid question before the little red dots reappeared.

" _You have a decision, you or them. I'll make it a little easier and say I've got no intention of killing you."_

"That's not a guarantee."

" _Best you're getting Sweetums."_

 ** _So? Erm, don't know why that was so hard to get out but it was. Anyone still interested in this story? Hope you enjoyed it, give me a shout!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I know, it's been ages but it's nearly christmas! therefore have lots to do, loads of assessments to be marked and lots of homework to be sorted. Along with shopping and baking. lots and lots of baking.

Anyway, love to reviewers, favouriters and follower, hope you keep enjoying this.

Phoe  
xxx

Chapter 7

Ichigo felt a bit faint, knowing what he'd be letting himself in on would be near hell. The true hell would be to be responsible for the death of two innocent and genuine men. Even if they hadn't ended up his for a little while he would have protected them with all of his being therefore now that they were his, he knew he didn't have a choice. "Fine, tell me what to do."

" _Oh Baby I will take great pleasure in giving you orders and watching you carry them out. First I want you to go over and brush off those two men. I want you to tell them something that will make them hurt, just a little and then leave. I am waiting for you in the hotel. Room 115. Don't think I'm not watching however."_

 _iiiiii_

Nnoitra knew when he left the bank that he would see the tasty young Shiba again. Months of preparation had gone up in smoke when the damn shift manager had refused to carry out his side. He knew the little heir was hot but he didn't quite understand the non-sexual draw. It hadn't been hard to track down Ichigo and figure out where he was living. Nnoitra even had his previous and future address thanks to the information they'd found in the bank but the guy had moved home which meant he was pretty untouchable.

Nnoitra had tried, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge but Tesla hadn't been able to get close without being stopped by security. He had managed to get to the door posing as a delivery guy and had returned with the tale of the sergeant from the heist being inside the Shiba mansion. Very unusual unless he'd been right and the sexy voiced man had a little candle for the doctor.

Following Jaeggerjaques was easier and Tesla had even found out where he was planning on taking Ichigo for a meal which formed the basis for their plan. They weren't going to get near Ichigo in the mansion so out and about was their only option. Tesla filled in as a waiter just by putting on a black waistcoat and a white shirt and Nnoitra had watched Ichigo stand up with too much grace, heading for the phone. Nnoitra was happily sitting with a good view from the hotel lobby, the comfortable chair pointing at the adjoining windows to the restaurant. Ichigo did look for him when he'd made the comment to let Ichigo know he could see him, but his chair was in a good place.

Blackmail was so easy, only needing a couple of teacher's laser pointers to convince the kid his loverS were in danger and convince him to come and meet him. And speaking of which, two men? He knew the Shiba bad boy had a reputation but if he was into DP nastiness then Nnoitra would be happy to oblige. Wouldn't be the first time him and Tesla had fucked someone.

 _iiiiiii_

Ichigo glanced over at the blond waiter/bank robber who was standing at his side. "You have fifteen minutes."

Ichigo sneered and walked away from him back towards his men. He didn't even know where to start, how to convince these two wonderful men that he was just dicking around with them. He straightened his shoulders, wincing as he pulled his healing one a bit. He adopted what he called his Kuchiki face, not quite as blank as Byakuya but his slightly cocky version. Renji knew him well enough that he could tell something was up, his face falling from the laugh as Ichigo approached.

"What's up love?" Renji pulled Ichigo's seat out slightly, Ichigo sitting smoothly in it. He stared down at his now cold dinner, the residue in his gut sitting like a lump of gristle. He lifted his wine glass and poured the rest down his throat.

"Oh nothing. Look, this has been nice but we need to face facts, this is just not going to work."

Grimmjow dropped his cutlery and nearly choked on his last bite. Renji's face drew deep into a frown but they both kept quiet.

"Do you know who I am? I know you know my name and my family but do you actually know me? I have responsibilities that go beyond my lust for two normal men. These responsibilities have always been there but having been reminded about them I have realised that I am just wasting my time. I have a hundred things I need to do and only two hands to do them with. Now I know math isn't your strongest point but between the two of you, your fifteen brain cells should be able to work it out. Go get a hotel room and be together. Be good to each other because you're not good enough for me."

Ichigo lifted his jacket, laid it over his cast arm before he exited the restaurant through the front door, not into the hotel. He quickly disappeared down an alley, hiding behind boxes and trash bins. He slumped against the grimy wall, small shards digging into his chest. He hadn't done a very good job, trying to be clever and leave some sort of bread crumbs while be convincing enough for the man over seeing him. Renji appeared at the start of the alley, giving it a quick glance down before swearing loudly, Grimmjow pulling him into the alley slightly to speak to him.

"Calm the fuck down."

"I'm sorry, were you not there a minute ago? Did you not hear Ichigo breaking up with us for some bullshit reason? I'm going to find him and kick his scrawny ass before handcuffing him to the bloody bed for a month!"

"Engage your rational brain. _Ichigo_ just used his name as a deterrent. He wouldn't, ever. So why did he? We need to give him some space to breath. We'll figure this out."

They left, Ichigo not feeling the cold tears running down his face until they had gone out of sight. Both their responses, though totally opposite showed they cared a great deal for him, which made his next move so much easier.

 _iiiii_

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you wanted them to follow me up here." Ichigo's smart ass side was coming out since he knew the pain was inevitable.

"Oh Sweetums, I am so glad you came to play. Now come show me how much you've missed me."

Ichigo walked slowly over to the other, the feeling of the dried tear tracks reminding him why he was doing it. Quinta was reclining on the bed, an open shirt and a pair of boxers his only covering. One of his hands was inside his boxers, playing with himself gently and a large tooth filled smile was on his face. Ichigo went up on his knees at the foot of the bed, crawling forward until he was at Quinta's feet.

"Give us a kiss."

 _iiiii_

Renji was seething inside; Grimmjow's little 'pep' talk only stalling his inevitable melt down. Yes he could see Grimmjow's point, Ichigo would never pull the Shiba card out but that didn't mean he didn't just do that exact thing. Renji was struggling to see past the words, to see past Ichigo's dismissal of them. The last part where Ichigo said they weren't good enough for him resonated with every single memory of Renji being not good enough. Not good enough for his parents, not good enough at school, not good enough for any of his relationships including the one with Ichigo.

They got back to Grimmjow's house, Grimmjow basically frog marching him inside and throwing him onto the couch. Renji shot back to his feet, looking like he was up for a fight when his eyes filled, Renji turning round to hide it from the other. Grimmjow was far from stupid however and pulled the taller man into his arms, Renji dropping his head onto Grimmjow's shoulder.

"What the hell Grimm? I mean, it's our first date and he just walks out?" Renji's voice was a bit thick and his face was buried in Grimmjow's neck but his words carried easily enough.

Grimmjow just held the other, pulling him onto the sofa and cuddling him. It was a new experience, never having had such a large significant other but it wasn't unpleasant. And it was nice to know that when he'd need it, the other would be able to hold him properly as well. Renji lay in between his legs, head pillowed on Grimmjow's chest and Grimmjow's long arms wrapped around him. Renji had stopped crying and just laid in silence, misery seeping out of his pores. He'd normally go to his best mate's house and talk and drink after a date disaster but this time that wasn't an option. "Should we call him?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment before answering. "I don't think so; he was upset as well; even if he did try to hide it behind his posh twat face. I just wonder what went down on a simple telephone call. Or who called him. I mean he had his phone didn't he, who would phone the restaurant that couldn't get him on his phone."

Renji pushed himself up, some of his long hair sticking to his damp face. His eyebrows were furrowed as he processed what Grimmjow had just said and the look made Grimmjow smirk. He lifted a large hand and pulled the strands away, stroking the handsome face with his thumb after. Renji leaned in and shared a sweet kiss with Grimmjow. "Yeah, what about us? Are you going to leave me too now that he doesn't want me?"

Grimmjow was taken aback by the other man, not having considered that option. "I don't think we're there yet, we're missing something with Ichi but no, if you wanted to try us then I'd be in for it." Grimmjow pulled him back in and held him close as he kissed him properly. Renji tucked his head back on Grimmjow's body, loving it when Grimmjow lifted a hand to run through his hair.

"What the hell was that about fifteen brain cells? It just seems like such a stupid thing to say. And what hundred things does he have to do? He's got another six weeks off sick with his hand and shoulder; I think I'm going to give his dad a call and see if he knows who rang Ichigo."

"Can I stay here?"

"Just now or tonight? Because yes to both." Grimmjow pressed a kiss to the top of Renji's head before fighting a hand into his pocket for his phone. Renji rolled onto one hip to get his weight off that side and resettled when the phone was clear. Grimmjow shimmied himself up a bit onto the arm of the chair while holding Renji close before pulling up Ichigo's home number. He swallowed as it rang.

 _"Good evening, Shiba residence."_

At least it was a member of the staff that answered and not Ichigo. "Good evening, this is Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques; could I please speak with Isshin?"

Renji had to cover his mouth to dull the snort that escaped when listening to Grimmjow's phone voice. He smirked at Grimmjow's glare before just tucking his chin and snuggling in. The glare was clearly a joke since Grimmjow's free hand was gently stroking Renji's hair ends over his back.

"Hello sir, no Ichigo isn't with me still. I was hoping he'd be home by now. No, he didn't get a taxi with us."

Grimmjow was struggling to keep up with the man's questions at first until he'd got that Ichigo was still missing.

"SIR!" That got Isshin to stop yabbering. "Sir, Ichigo left us at the restaurant. I'm still not sure what happened. Did you phone the restaurant to speak with him? Well someone did and it upset him. Can I ask you to please let me know when he gets home? Alright, thank you sir."

Grimmjow huffed out a breath before dropping the phone at his side. "Who's on tonight that we know?"

Renji knew what Grimmjow was talking about. "Sergeant Matsumoto I think. Lieutenant Hitsugiya is this week's beat boss."

"Care to give them a bell and see if we can trace him? Is that a bit stalker ish?"

"Yep, let's do it anyway." Renji sat up, moving his legs to straddle Grimmjow's with a hand on Grimmjow's stomach to steady him. Grimmjow lifted his hands to Renji's hips and shifted himself underneath the man to align things better. His large hands kneaded the firm flesh while he enjoyed the view.

Renji called his friend Rangiku who was in the office that night with access to the city's CCTV. She wasn't one of the civilian camera operators but they could access the recorded footage through the intranet.

It took a moment or so for her to answer but her loud bubbly voice carried down to Grimmjow. "Hey Ran,"

" _Hey Gorgeous! How's the date? I would have thought two men would have kept you busy all night, what are you doing calling me?"_

Renji's face showed his lack of patience with the questions. "Yeah, well if it was going well I wouldn't be calling. Look, can you back track the cameras about an hour? Near Maison Bleu and the Regent. I need to know where Ichigo went."

 _"Oh you've lost him already? Careless Renji. Hang on a second and I'll pull it up."_ The woman went quiet for over a moment, the odd noise coming over the line but no words. " _Oh, oh, here he is. He looks a bit upset; he ducked down into an alley and hid. Oh and there you guys are, oh temper temper Mr Abarai. Hmmmm, there you go, and he goes back in."_

Renji's face drew into a frown and he looked down at Grimmjow. "He went back in? Does he come out again?"

 _"Hmm, fast forwarding through the next bit but no sign. I guess he's still in there."_

"Thanks Ran, see you at work alright." Renji didn't even hear her farewell, dropping his phone down at his side. "He went back in to the restaurant. What the hell?"

Grimmjow was frowning now as well. "There is something extremely fishy now. What about the nonsense reasons? Telling us to get a hotel room? Did he go into the hotel or the restaurant? And the numbers? Was he telling us something?"

"I don't know, and we just let him go off on his own."

"And we'd agreed to never let that happen again. I think we need to head back to that hotel and speak to them, see if they've seen him. Sometimes having a famous face is a good thing."

 **Hmmmm, lots of jumping around in this one, i hope it reads alright. Send me a wee line, let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Yeah it's been a while i know. No excuses given just big new year hugs.

Oh and a promise that i've almost finished a chapter for my other one too.

phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 8

Ichigo's injured shoulder ached with the angle his arms were tied at. He did finally have a reason to like the cast on his other hand, his bare wrist stung with the tie holding them together. All in all he was in a better state than he thought he'd be an hour after he gave himself over. His shirt was in a pile of shreds in the corner, thrown after it was sliced off his bound body. His skin showed a couple of nicks from the knife Quinta had used and the beads of blood had been smeared over his skin by Quinta's unnaturally long tongue and were now dry, leaving patches of tight skin that was not pleasant.

The bed under his back was lovely and the pillow under his head was soft to touch but still supportive which made him grateful they'd gone to the bother of keeping him in a nice hotel but he wondered about the move from there. The hotel people had seen him, his face was fairly famous and it would be hard to get him out by walking. He'd already guess that probably wouldn't be happening and the large suitcases they'd brought in might be the very uncomfortable answer.

He also wondered about the promised sexual activity. Apart from licking his torso and ghosting over his crotch they'd not touched him, just tied him up and left the room. Which worried him. The adrenaline from earlier had left his system and even with the discomfort of his arms in the ties he felt himself drifting, half dreaming about the two men he'd abandoned. He hoped they'd be happy together, and not hate him too much.

He was jerked awake by a sharp poke to his ribs which drew out a deep scowl directed at the tall grinning man over him. "Hey sweetums, sorry to ignore you for so long but I was just sorting out our transport out of the city. Can't exactly hold you where everyone knows your face."

"Where are we going?" Ichigo inched his body over as Quinta sat at his side, stomach flinching at the hand descending towards it.

"Don't you worry pet, you'll not see much outside of the bedroom. And it will probably not be as nice as this one. Speaking of which," he swung his legs up, lying along the length of Ichigo on his side. "We really shouldn't waste the lovely room I've paid all this money for. I mean yeah, I'll get it back but that's not the point. I guess I should have said we shouldn't waste the lovely room _you've_ paid all this money for, or your family at least."

Ichigo jerked his hips away from the other man when he reached for them, Quinta chuckling before grabbing Ichigo's waist band and pulling it against him, the body following. "No point in fighting sweetums. You came up here under your own power, you chose to save you're little friends so now you can't go changing your mind."

"I didn't come up here to just hand my body over willingly."

"I don't give a shit about willingness; I just want your body. Willingness would just be a shame filled bonus." With that the taller man leaned in and licked a slow path up the side of Ichigo's neck. Nibbling at Ichigo's ear he bit down a little harder to draw out a cry. "Oooh, sing to me." Ichigo bit back the yelp when sharp teeth sank into his shoulder, turning his head and trying to keep his injured shoulder from shrieking too much. "Tasty." A moment later the man was over him on the bed, his long arms and legs holding him above Ichigo so much that there wasn't any flesh touching as he leered down. Lowering himself gently, he made sure to watch Ichigo's reactions so their groins coming into contact, Quinta's excitement pressing down firmly. "Aw, you not happy to see me?"

"I'd be happy to see you behind bars."

"That's not nice Mr Kurosaki; I thought you'd reformed your ways. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Quinta's head was gone from above Ichigo's the man quickly moving himself down till his mouth could easily access Ichigo's smooth abdomen. He didn't hesitate to sink his teeth again, this time into the ridges of Ichigo's slight six pack. He traced the valleys down to Ichigo's dark snail trail, glancing up into Ichigo's eyes for a moment before removing his trousers and boxers in a smooth move. Ichigo's reaction was instant, raising his leg to cover himself and turning away from his abuser but Quinta grabbed his thigh and pinned it to the bed, opening Ichigo's thighs for him to sink between.

Ichigo clenched his fists, the injured one in the cast the best he could anyway. The pain of forcing the healing bones distracted him and he pulsed his shoulder in a rhythm to twinge it as well. It helped keep his mind off the touch of the other man. Quinta's movements were light at first, but quickly turned harsher when Ichigo didn't respond. He scowled at the smaller man's closed eyes, glancing down to his unresponsive dick. Finally giving up on hand stimulation, he slurped the soft member into his mouth but had no better luck.

"You're a stubborn man, you might be able to control yourself just now but I have something that can change that." Quinta got up and the sudden loss of the body made Ichigo snap his eyes open. "I could just shove my long dick up your ass but where's the fun in that? I want you to want it, want you to hate and love the feeling at the same time. Thankfully I saw this happening." Quinta turned and left the room, his dick outlined in his jeans.

Ichigo took a breath, shaking his fingers out for a moment but the man wasn't gone for long, his blond accomplice in with him and it was the blond who approached Ichigo, roughly tying a black cloth round his eyes tightly. Ichigo jerked his head away and started struggling, trying to knock the knot off so he could see again. "What the hell? Get this off me!"

"Oh no Mr Kurosaki, this way is much more fun. Grab his legs." That made Ichigo lash out with them, kicking at the hands he could feel and trying to inflict pain if possible. The legs were eventually pinned, the thighs lying spread with the majority of the other man's weight on them to hold them tightly. Ichigo froze for a second, waiting for the next move but was surprised when his soft cock was lifted and held to the side. That surprise was short lived when he felt the needle enter his skin. It was a long one and put in crudely so it caught on things that hurt. He felt the liquid enter his body, the plunger pushed too quickly to avoid the swollen feeling and for a moment he felt nothing, waiting in anticipation for his body's reaction to the chemical. It came in the worse way, waves of burning needles over his groin and a light headed feeling that made him nauseous. He felt his dick fill, nothing he did stopped it but it was unpleasant, like it was forced and his end and balls ached for completion. A pain filled groan left his mouth as his hips jerked, desperate for any sensation to distract him from the ache or any touch to help it.

"Ah, looks like that did it. You know, I don't think I'm in the mood right now, fancy a coffee?"

"Actually yes, that's sounds good."

 _iiiiiii_

Ichigo had learned about the tortured people had been subjected to in the past in the name of medical aid as well as some of the ones that were just to hurt. The idea of hammering a metal spike into someone's brain to 'help them' seemed absurd nowadays, about as absurd as the punishment he'd heard of when they strapped a metal bucket to the stomach with a rat trapped inside and then slowly heated the bucket up. The rat would so anything to escape the burning death, including eating their way out, through the punished. Ichigo could admit that he might have been exaggerating but he almost wished he knew the end point of his own torture, hoping for that rat to hit something vital just so it would be over soon. His dick felt like it was as full as his leg, throbbing and twitching on his abdomen. He had streaks of pre-cum all over his belly, some dry and cracking but some still sticky and wet. Nothing he could do could make it go away; he'd used his imagination, gripped himself between his thighs and humped, he'd tried to wish it away with unsexy thoughts but it just kept getting harder. He'd tried to turn himself so he'd be face down and could use the sheets for some friction but his shoulder wouldn't let him turn.

The door opening made him cry out but he didn't know if it was relief or fear. All he wanted was an end to the agony he was in, even if it was in the hands of his tormentor. He started to gibber, not hearing what was being said. Struggling with all his might he yanked at his arm ties, shaking his head to loosen everything and the hands on his arms didn't calm him, only made his struggles worse. He heard a gently voice hushing him and he froze, feeling a pair of strong hands loosen his wrists before they lifted his blindfold off, the fabric being tossed aside carelessly. Ichigo glanced between the two men over him, Renji on his left and Grimmjow on his right, both having their hands over him, hesitating like they were scared to touch him again. He could see their mouths moving but his brain wasn't registering what they were saying yet. Giving himself a shake he tried to hone in.

"Hey, it's alright, calm down." Renji knelt at the side of the bed, one hand reaching to Ichigo's face but stopping short.

Grimmjow pulled a blanket off the floor at the foot of the bed and covered him up, glancing out of the room and nodding at something Ichigo couldn't see. He turned back towards Ichigo, a fierce, angry look on his face which made Ichigo wince from him. His flinch made Renji freeze again, glancing up and down Ichigo's body for the source of the pain.

"What's wrong, what hurts? What did that fuck do to you?" Renji finally put his hands on Ichigo, over the blanket but the touch was enough for Ichigo's frazzled nerves to react to. He wailed, arching his back up as he watched the other two jump away from him. Ichigo felt tears build in his eyes as the hand was withdrawn in a hurry, Renji holding them both up above his head. "Shit, sorry. Right where are the god damned paramedics?"

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Ichigo closed his eyes, his voice breathless and his chest heaving under the intense pressure.

"Yeah, alright then. Will need to run a tox panel as well to check for narcotics." Renji went to stand but Ichigo reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please, touch me." Both other men could hear the upset in Ichigo's voice. That drew them back; Renji taking Ichigo's extended hand and pressing it against his face. Ichigo reached out with his cast hand, Grimmjow taking it gently and pressing a kiss to Ichigo's fingers, sinking down and running his hand through Ichigo's soft hair.

"I only lost you three hours ago but it felt like longer." Grimmjow closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to Ichigo's looking back at him. "Are you alright?"

"No, he gave me something, I need you." Ichigo arched against the blanket, moving his hips gently as he rubbed his problem against the soft comforter.

Grimmjow reached down and lifted the blanket, eyes widening as he saw Ichigo's angry looking dick. He'd known Ichigo had an erection when he came in but hadn't really looked at it. He'd been more focused on life threatening injuries and had decided to distance himself from any sexual attacks initially. "What did he do to you?"

"He injected me with something down there; I think it's going to explode. I thought I was going crazy." Ichigo froze for a moment, drawing his hands back and glancing between the two men over him.

Renji bent over him, pressing their lips together firmly. He broke away and looked into Ichigo's eyes. "I am not a hallucination, neither is he." Renji pointed over at Grimmjow who gripped Ichigo's chin to pull him in for a kiss of his own. "Other than the rager what else did he do to you, I can see blood."

Ichigo glanced down at his torso, shrugging but regretting it a moment later when his shoulder flared. "He nicked me when he cut my shirt off. Licked the fucking blood off. Tied me up, cut my shirt off, tried to get me hard then pumped me full of Viagra or something, shit." Ichigo broke off as he humped at the blanket again. Renji moved his hand down to Ichigo's hip, feeling it tremble at his gentle touch.

Renji glanced back up at Grimmjow, seeing his eyes dark as he watched Ichigo's hips move. "We need to get you seen by a doctor." Renji licked his lips as his hand slipped slightly into the middle of Ichigo's groin. Ichigo's gutsy moan at the touch growing closer to where he wanted it made Grimmjow clench his fists a bit to keep them to himself.

"I'll be back in a moment." Grimmjow excused himself to speak to some of the police in the other room who were taking care of the arrest of the two men they'd found drinking coffee and watching game shows when the police burst in. The hotel staff was very helpful and it had been easy to find which room they were in and get another key card to enter with no hassle. Grimmjow obviously wasn't in charge of the situation due to his connection to Ichigo but his boss Kenpachi was there, reading through some of the notes before he headed back to the station.

"Tell me my Shiba heir is unharmed." The bigger man didn't even look up as Grimmjow approached.

"He seems to be, I think we got here before they could really do anything to him short of a couple of small nicks."

"And is he _unharmed_?" Kenpachi glanced up, his one eye saying the words the officer in charge chose not to use.

"As far as we can see they didn't do anything damaging to him. Some bodily assault sure but no sexual assault as far as we know. If he mentions anything in the next couple of days we'll organise to get a full statement recorded. I think right now we just want to get him home."

"And it is your home you're planning to take him to? Not back to his father's?"

Grimmjow hesitated, thinking that Ichigo might prefer family around him until he remember who Ichigo's dad was. "No, he'd rather be with us, or at least at our house. We'll go back to Renji's since it's bigger and he can have his own room. Call me if you need anything."

"I'll have a car take you home; can we get anything else to help him?"

"Any chance you can see if the hotel has some sweats or something? His clothes are trashed and he'd not like to be carried out in a sheet."

"I'll see what I can rustle up."

 _iiiii_

Ichigo ended up walking out in Renji's underwear underneath a pair of too big around the waist grey sweats with a navy hoodie over the top. His own underwear was nowhere to be seen as his dick was still full and heavy so needed to be supported. He slumped onto Grimmjow in the police car, Renji sitting up the front since it was a friend of his and though he didn't meant to, his hand drifted into his waist band Al Bundy style just to give himself a little relief.

The car dropped them at the front door and Ichigo walked in tucked at Grimmjow's side. Renji opened his front door with the key, holding it open as Ichigo and Grimmjow slowly entered. Ichigo walked like he was in pain but it was more a discomfort than anything else. He was very aware of every turn and step when the clothes holding his dick shifted slightly and sent shocks down his body. Grimmjow walked him over to the sofa before helping him down gently. Ichigo instantly had the joggers down and his right hand over his dick, yanking as fast as his sore shoulder would let him. Tears started falling from his eyes as he finally got some stimulation. It wasn't enough though and his chest started heaving as he tried to force it out.

Grimmjow had taken a step back, Renji joining him at his side as they watched Ichigo touch himself. They exchanged a glance when Ichigo started to struggle. "Ichigo, calm down."

"Can't"

"No seriously, I'll take you through for a lie down; it'll go away by itself." Grimmjow approached him and gripped his wrist to stop his motions.

" _No it won't._ I don't even know how long I've been like this, it feels like hours. I need it to go away." Ichigo fought for control of his arm but he didn't have much hope. His hips took over and he started humping his own hand, finding that was actually better than before anyway.

"For fuck's sake." Grimmjow sank to his knees and lowered his head over Ichigo's angry member, hearing the sob from the other man as well as feeling his hips quiver. He'd not tasted Ichigo before but the surge of cream in his mouth let him savour the smaller man fully.

Ichigo felt like he was losing his mind again, the heat around his already lava filled cock was almost too much. Grimmjow knew what he was doing and the tight mouth coupled with the talented tongue let Ichigo very quickly to erupt, his free hand flying to the seat back over his head, clenching in the fabric as he flowed into Grimmjow's mouth, little streams escaping from the corners of the lips to flow down Grimmjow's chin. Grimmjow pulled off a little breathless, gently stroking Ichigo's dick as he smirked up at the man. His tongue wasn't quite long enough to reach all the escaped cum but he did try. Renji was at his side a second later, gripping Grimmjow's chin to pull it to him, licking the unreachable traces himself before devouring Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo's whimpering drew their attention back, seeing that Ichigo's orgasm had done nothing to cure his erection.

Renji glanced at Grimmjow before speaking. "My turn."

Ichigo came once more, this time down Renji's throat but his cock was still solid afterwards, then looking a bit red and sore. "Fuck." Ichigo was slumped down on the sofa, chest heaving after two orgasms in quick succession but his balls and groin were still full feeling and aching.

"If you insist." Grimmjow chuckled as he spoke, Renji snorting before elbowing his partner. Renji and Grimmjow were on the floor side by side at Ichigo's feet, both sporting erections of their own but neither was in the discomfort Ichigo was in. Renji's hand drifted over Grimmjow's groin, gripping the solid rod for a second.

"Sounds like a plan to be honest." Renji pulled Grimmjow down, pressing his back onto the floor and climbing over him. It took a second to free their cocks before spreading Grimmjow's legs and lying between them. They continued to kiss as their actions got more heated, Grimmjow squeezing Renji between his strong thighs.

"Oi, thought you were supposed to be helping me out?" Ichigo's voice was still strained and when the other two men looked, they could see he'd started touching himself again as he watched them.

"I'm sure we can figure out a way to help everyone out." Grimmjow's voice was low, his eyes lidded as he reached a big hand out to grip Ichigo's legs. He gently pulled him onto the floor, Ichigo sliding in between the two larger men to take his own turn at kissing Grimmjow till he was silly. Renji applied his mouth to the back of Ichigo's neck, fondling his back side with wide hands. Renji reached down and gripped Grimmjow's shoulder to draw his attention. With a tilt of his head he conveyed what he planned, Grimmjow watching as Ichigo continued to kiss him.

Renji backed off to allow Grimmjow to rotate Ichigo to the floor, treating him like he was made of spun glass before shuffling back a bit, face at Ichigo's groin once more. Renji stepped up behind Grimmjow, holding himself as he stroked Grimmjow's firm ass.

Grimmjow licked a stripe along Ichigo's cock, sucking a little on the tip before breaking off. "I know you're not ready, and you've just been through another horrible incident so I'm not pressing you for anything but we're ready and I really really want his cock in me. Is that alright with you?"

Ichigo nodded, brown eyes wide as Grimmjow lowered his head again. Ichigo's eyes snapped to Renji who was tossing a bottle to the side, rubbing his fingers and thumb together before pushing his first one in. Grimmjow's eyes shut, his motions stilling as he grew accustomed to the feeling in his rear. It had been a while since he'd taken anyone but he had been desperate to have Renji take him for weeks. The feeling intensified as Renji used more fingers, pressing the long thick digits deep inside him. He was sucking on Ichigo's dick mechanically, his tongue knowing what it was doing without him having to concentrate all that much more.

The feeling of the blunt end of Renji's cock pressing against Grimmjow's hole made him stop, dropping Ichigo's dick from his mouth and rearing up as it breached him. Ichigo's legs automatically spread open as he watched Grimmjow's reactions. He thrust up a little as Grimmjow's hips jerked from the first real impact. He felt the heat pooling lower as Grimmjow braced on all fours to withstand Renji's passion. Renji's hair was down and it swung around his bare shoulders, one strand hanging over his face, the red stripe contrasting with the black lines inked on his skin. Ichigo was mesmerised watching Renji's motions. A cold thing hit his bum cheek and he spared a hand to move it, finding the bottle of lubricant Renji had discarded.

He opened it, coating his fingers before reaching around to his own entrance, slipping a finger in with ease of practice before stretching himself.

Grimmjow felt what he was doing, pulling off the cock and looking down with a frown. "You prefer a little prostate touch with a blow job then?" He grinned as he used a hand to stroke Ichigo for a moment, Renji calming instinctively in the moment.

"Not usually, but that's not why I'm doing it." Ichigo arched his back a little, working three fingers in quickly. "I want to feel what you're feeling." Ichigo lay back, tilting his hips up and pressing his own thighs on his abdomen. He reached with both hands and spread himself, tilting his head up to Grimmjow so the other would get his meaning without being directly asked.

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder to look at Renji but he only encouraged it, gently moving still and nodding for the other to continue. Grimmjow lowered himself slowly, Renji following without withdrawing. Grimmjow gripped his hard on and slowly sank into Ichigo's heat.

Ichigo laid back, his cast hand draped over his head and his free hand lightly gripping Grimmjow's shoulder. The long day had taken its toll on Ichigo and two orgasms later he was almost too tired to continue. Only the thought that it was his first time with his two men and the sight of Renji gripping Grimmjow's hips with his blood red hair loose around him and his jaw clenched so tight would feature in his dreams for many days to come.

Grimmjow's head was tucked in as he allowed Renji's harsh movements guide his own. He didn't want Ichigo taken harshly and was just enjoying the motions. There would be plenty of time to learn each other's preferences but they all seemed happy to just feel that night. Grimmjow freed a hand to wrap it around Ichigo's hardness, his other arm standing out in chords to support him under Renji's weight. Renji spend up after a while, his motions becoming jerky before he crested, digging his fingernails into Grimmjow's pale skin. Renji dipped his head, resting his forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder as he felt the other move under him. Grimmjow sped up his hand, grinding his hips deeply to try and get Ichigo over once more before he went himself.

Ichigo moved his hips to help himself over, the sensations getting too much for him and when he broke the wave he wrapped his legs round Grimmjow and held him tight, crying out loudly. Grimmjow had to fight the limbs to move as he went over as well.

Renji thumped down next to Ichigo, pressing a closed mouth kiss to his lips before grinning widely. "Well, that was fun." Grimmjow snorted and glanced over at him, before they both started chuckling.

"You're telling me, you're in the middle tomorrow by the way Renji. That alright with you Ichi?" Grimmjow glanced down and saw that Ichigo had drifted off, a slight smile on his face and his penis finally at rest.

"We can talk about it at breakfast." Renji sniggered as he spoke and they both laughed as they stood, Grimmjow gently lifting the smallest man.

 **No i've not really read it over. It's becoming a bad habit of mine tbh. Get so little time to write I don't want to waste any. Hope it's alright for you folk, please don't hate if it's not! Starting to get really paranoid about my stories...**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm ill. And i'm sick of being ill. This is not the place to voice it probably but hey, most people skip this part, diving straight to the story and after the wait you've had for this i'm not surprised. Actually writing this has been very difficult as I am suffering from incredible vertigo, my inner ear on both sides are away to whack meaning my balance and hearing are unreliable and everything moves when it shouldn't. To give you an idea my carpet looks like there are hundreds of snakes slithering under it. Couple that with the rapid flickering that screens do and you'll get that working at computer is pretty miserable. In fact everything has been pretty miserable recently so I decided to stuff it and write, the one thing i enjoy doing when stuck at home. I expect no medals for this and it is written for me. I choose to share it to connect with people who are a little like me, a little bit nuts and a little bit different and probably like me, a little bit alone in it.

Anyway, apologies for the wait. I do appreciate every notification that _someone_ is reading my nonsense and enjoying it. So like it, follow it, review it, if you love it. I do it when I real something incredible and recently I have been reading some people's work that puts my meager offering to utter shame. Well if I was perfect I'd be down right annoying!

Phoebe, signing out  
xxxxxxx

Chapter 9

Ichigo flexed his fingers, grimacing at the pale and slightly damp flesh that was revealed. He'd seen plenty of limbs after casts were removed and none of them were attractive or pleasant smelling. That thought obviously led him to taking a whiff of the back of hand, jerking it away as the sweaty pungent smell hit him. A sniggering from beside him drew a glare but the other just smirked back, knowing he didn't mean any real malice.

Ichigo had been moving his shoulder easily for over a week now and was desperate for the last bit of evidence to be removed from his person. If he had one more person ask him how he was coping he'd show them just how healed his fists were.

Things Ichigo had missed since having two incapacitated hands:

Showering alone – cast had meant he had to have a bag over his arm and it hanging out the door. There was a slight positive with it though, someone had to get naked and give him a hand. Downside was when he was staying at his dad's and the naked person wasn't one of his boyfriends.

Toilet – the less said the better. In the early days when his shoulder was immobile he was glad he was at his dad's with the bidet in the room. No way was someone helping him wipe.

Driving – he liked his car. It wasn't showy, it wasn't even particularly fast but it was his and gave him his freedom.

Eating with two hands – the steak restaurant incident had put him off slabs of meat but some meals needed both hands. Renji had made tacos one night, thinking it would be an ideal one handed meal. Cue the floor being littered with fillings when Ichigo lifted one and bit it without the plate under his chin. He'd eaten the rest with his head lowered but the first had shattered. And filling it without having a hand to hold it up was interesting. His white paw had been a little stained afterwards.

He was grateful to his boyfriends, lovers truly, for supporting him and being at his side most of the time. They even put up with being referred to as 'good friends' by the media when they covered his recovery. And it was in the news a lot.

Four months of cast sweat was washed off in the toilet at his work, Grimmjow waiting for him in the atrium. Ichigo wished he had a scrub brush so he could give it a really good wash but he wasn't going to go to the OR just to have a wash. He looked in the mirror over the sinks, seeing his hair hanging a bit long and his complexion sitting a little pale still. He'd be allowed to return to work the next week and he could go back to life as it was before.

Some staff member banged into the room, glancing at him and recognising him but not saying a word. Ichigo averted his eyes as the guy used the urinal and only glanced at him again when he was at the sink next to him.

"Dr Kurosaki, good to see you with two working hands again sir."

"Thank you, glad to have that thing off my arm."

"Ichigo?" Both men at the washbasins turned to the voice at the door, Grimmjow standing just inside with the door still in his hands. "Sorry, I was just checking on you. I'll wait outside." The door closed after him.

"Bodyguard? I don't blame you, not after what happened. I've seen you with two of them, guess it can't hurt eh?"

Ichigo frowned at the other, not liking the automatic assumption that the large males with him were security. It wasn't fair to either of them, even if they didn't mind. "No, he's my boyfriend, they both are."

The wide eyes of the hospital employee were priceless and made Ichigo grin before he said a brief goodbye and left.

"You alright love?" Grimmjow stood close as they walked but not too close in case anyone got the wrong, or in this case right, impression.

"I'm fine. When does Renji finish today?"

"He's off at two, why?"

"I'm going to see my grandfather, and I want both of you to come with me."

It was Grimmjow's turn to have wide eyes, knowing the only reason Ichigo would take both of them to see his grandfather was to come out, officially and they had only even talked about it, not decided when he'd do it.

 _iiiiiii_

Ichigo slid the deep blue suit jacket on, pulling his shirt collar straight underneath it. The burgundy tie he was planning to wear was on the bed behind him but he was just checking the fit of his suit. He'd been unable to do any real exercise in four months and his slim frame didn't exactly cling to the muscles he'd had so his shoulders were a little narrower and his legs a little slimmer. He'd get it all back eventually and at least he didn't have any weight to shift. Renji wandered into the room out of the shower stark naked with his hair gripped up in a top knot to keep it dry. Out of all of them he took the longest to get ready with his hair but he wasn't the only one who liked it. Grimmjow used it like reins, grabbing handfuls to hold the other in place as he rammed into Renji and Ichigo loved the feeling of it draping over his bare skin. But drying it took a long time.

He walked over behind Ichigo, appreciating the front view in the mirror and the rear view in front of him. "You are wanting to leave this apartment today yes? You should have worn a different suit." He took two handfuls of Ichigo's ass before kissing him up the neck and nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Get off me, you'll mark the suit. Get dressed, we are expected for tea."

Renji groaned, he'd been to a few tea ceremonies with Ichigo and to him they were a snooze fest but this time he'd actually have to participate and converse with Ichigo's high society family. At least he'd have Grimmjow at his side as well, him knowing even less about what was going on. They both turned as the man in his thoughts entered the room in a pale grey suit, black slim tie over a crisp white shirt and his eyebrows lifted at the well-dressed boyfriend being hugged by the naked one.

"Have we changed our minds and are going to stay and do naked things?" He sounded very hopeful.

"Yes."

"No!" Ichigo turned and glared at Renji. "No, we are going; it's arranged so we are going."

Grimmjow made a very unmanly whine sound and flopped onto the bed. "I don't wanna."

Renji pecked Ichigo on the cheek before mirroring Grimmjow on the bed as if seconding his protest. Ichigo turned on them both with a scowl on his face. "What the hell do you mean you don't want to?"

"I don't want to go and sit in a stuffy tea room filled with stuffy old people."

"So you don't want to go out with me then." Ichigo was trying to keep his temper and his emotions under control. Grimmjow was within his rights to not want to go and Ichigo even agreed with him but it was part of his life and if Grimmjow didn't want to go then he didn't want to be part of his life.

Grimmjow pulled up onto his elbows and frowned back at Ichigo. "What? Of course not, but I don't need some old guy's approval to date you. I'm going to do that anyway."

Renji of course piped up then. "Yeah, why do we have to beg for them to understand? Our families either got it or not, it didn't make us change who we were."

Ichigo stormed over to the bed, whipping his tie out from underneath Grimmjow before he returned to the mirror and began to spin a perfect double Windsor. "You don't understand, I _can't_ be with you if they don't approve. I mean I can but not publically."

"So? And who gives a fuck if they don't approve? You never have. You've always gone against everything they wanted for you and yet here we have to jump through hoops. I say we ditch the tea party and get some beers instead. Renji?"

Renji chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, glancing between Ichigo and Grimmjow as if trying to choose. Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment, the hurt he was feeling inside showing through for the first time. He was falling in love with two men who didn't understand his family ties or even seem to care that he cared about them. He took a deep breath to stop the burning feeling in his eyes turning to genuine tears.

"So you really don't care that we can't be seen in public as anything more than friends? You're happy to hide us away?" It was a loaded question but Ichigo managed to say it evenly.

"Absolutely. I mean it's only you isn't it? Me and Grimm can have the public stuff so it's not like we'll miss it. You're used to it anyway right?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and dropped his head back, he'd sensed Ichigo's mood in the last question and Renji's answer was probably the worst that could be given. "Ichigo look," He lifted his head, frowning instantly when he was Ichigo wasn't in front of them anymore. He looked in both directions in case he had just moved before he heard the front door slam shut signalling Ichigo had left the building. He turned to the red head next to him who just looked a bit clueless. "You are a fucking idiot, you know that?"

"What did I say? I was trying to make the best of a shitty solution."

"By saying you're happy that you get to hold my hand in public but it doesn't matter that Ichigo can't do the same since he's used to hiding in the closet? Saying Ichigo doesn't need the recognition of a serious relationship anywhere but the bedroom? You basically called him our whore."

"What?" Renji sat up on the bed, tucking one foot under the other leg before scratching his head.

"No scratch that we're both idiots."

Renji just stared back with his eyes blinking.

"We've got a man who's willing to face his whole family to say he loves us and we can't even sit through a tea ceremony to witness it."

"But I don't need his family's approval. We've talked about this before Grimm."

" _We_ don't, no. But Ichigo wants it." They both sat in silence for a moment, Renji reaching over and taking Grimmjow's hand, squeezing it gently.

"He always said he'd have to face it eventually."

"And for someone else if we're not careful."

 _iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo grabbed his car key off the hook in the kitchen before he darted out of the front door and down the stairs. It took him seconds to get into his car, locking the doors automatically before pulling out of his space and onto the road. The burning in his eyes had intensified until he let one tear drop, just to stop the nip but one turning into more and he pulled over into a car park for a moment.

He was glad for tinted windows when the tears began to fall for real, a pain in his chest that had no medical cause making him grip his shirt for a moment. _It's not like we'll miss the public stuff. You're used to it anyway right?_

He drew a tissue out of the box in the glove box and wiped his face to keep the tears from marking his suit. He _wanted_ the public stuff. He _needed_ to be held, caressed, and kissed _everywhere_ , not just in the privacy of his house. The thought of walking next to Renji and Grimmjow holding hands, playing the third wheel to the two people he was supposed to be with crushed him and it hurt so much more than he thought it would.

He didn't want to have to grovel to his family for the right to be himself. And he did get it; both the other men had gone through the difficult 'coming out' conversation to different results. Renji's family hadn't really given a shit about him anyway and to find out he was gay just capped it off, him being thrown out, Renji not protesting in anyway. Grimmjow on the other hand had his family firmly on his side, his mother being supportive from the start. His father was shocked but never angry, becoming supporting after a few months of stiffness with his son and both had welcomed the triad for dinner, Grimmjow's mother blushing when Ichigo kept calling her Mrs Jaeggerjaques or ma'am. Renji was more casual and was happy to call her Sofi, even called her mum once as a joke when she gladly heaped thirds onto his plate. Ichigo hadn't said much during the dinner past his ingrained overly polite requests and gratitude but he'd watched them interact with each other and decided this was his model of a perfect 'normal' family. Parents who bickered lovingly and a son who was a time mirror of his father and loved his mother dearly. They had welcomed them all so much and had insisted it become a more regular occurrence, something Renji was eager to agree to and Ichigo had nodded to, not wanting to over stay his welcome but still throw himself into their lives completely.

Maybe Renji was right. Maybe he should just say fuck it to his family. He didn't need them, didn't need their money or their respect. His job could be in jeopardy if his grandfather got pissy but he had enough money of his own to move himself to a different city, even a different country if he had to, to get another one. But then Grimmjow would lose his family. And both the other's jobs were here and they loved working under Kenpachi, even as psychopathic as the man was. He couldn't make them move and if they wouldn't then he would be alone, again.

So, the closet was the only option. But even there he would be alone.

Ichigo glanced at the clock, realising he was now late for the family gathering he'd arranged. He had to attend; even if he didn't bring up what he originally planned it was still going to happen. He would just have to go, alone.

 _iiiiiiiiii_

Ichigo arrived at his father's home, mansion being closer to a description but it just gave the slightly unhinged man room for his craziness. Ichigo loved his dad but the man had never been the same since his mother died when he was young, the man trying to replace the second parent with enthusiasm. His heart was in the right place but his head was slightly cracked. Thankfully his sister was the first one he saw, Yuzu smiling brightly at him before throwing herself into his arms. He caught her, smiling back and holding her tightly with no pain which was such a good feeling.

"Brother! You've got your cast off. Where are Renji and Sergeant Jaeggerjaques, you said they were coming as well."

"You know you can call him Grimmjow he's my," Ichigo had to swallow a lump. "Friend."

"Anyway I think everyone is waiting, I just put the urn on. Come on."

"Where's Dad? Is he seated yet?" Ichigo wanted to speak to his father, the man being the only one in the family who knew what the meeting was supposed to be about.

"I don't think so, he was in the back corridor before, think there was a delivery or something at the back door. Come on through, everyone is desperate to see you. You've not been to a ceremony in ages. Even the cousins are here."

Ichigo paled slightly, Kaien was alright but Kukkaku and Ganju were an acquired taste. He allowed Yuzu to pull him into the room, every head turning to him and several shouts being made towards him from the younger members. At least the average age was on his side and the ceremony would be less formal, something he appreciated now that he was alone for it. He had dragged Renji to a few of them to try and bolster the younger age group but he'd never really appreciated it. The snacks were minimal and the tea was usually fragrant, something Renji didn't have the taste for.

"And my heir finally grants us his presence." The older Shiba raised a white eyebrow towards him, his eyes closed like always and a half smirk on his lined face. Ichigo was the eldest son of his eldest son and where Kaien was technically older than him, Ichigo stood to inherit everything. Something he'd kept quiet.

Ichigo bowed to his grandfather, hands on his thighs and his head lowered with respect and held there for a moment. "My sincere apologies for my lateness. I was delayed at Renji's house."

"And yet he managed to make it here before you. Dressed smartly for once in his life." He turned to the men at his side, Renji and Grimmjow kneeling on pads round from Ichigo's grandfather with one space between them.

Renji just grinned back, his red hair braided down over his shoulder and across his black suit jacket. He wore a black shirt under it with an open collar and the black lines on his collar bones were just visible. Grimmjow was still in his grey suit and was looking at Ichigo with concern in his eyes.

Ichigo's legs were a little wobbly as he made his way over to the seat clearly saved for him, his cousin Kukkaku winking at him as he passed. He sank to his knees, Grimmjow subtly putting his hand on Ichigo's back and Renji slyly squeezing his knee under the table.

The cups were set out already and Yuzu and Karin made their way round the table, pouring some of the fragrant tea into each cup in opposite directions, starting with their grandfather and father. Ichigo grinned at his tomboy sister who looked less than impressed at having to act as the 'lady of the house'. Usually the numbers were low enough that only Yuzu had to do it but Grandfather's tea would be cold by the time she finished if she was alone. Once everyone had some the cups were raised for a blessing before they were drank dry. The girls got up immediately and refilled, these cups would be drank as they person wished however so the girls could sit comfortable for a while.

Grandfather did his usual monologue, most of which even Renji recognised and then some family business was addressed before he turned to Ichigo to discuss his business.

Ichigo swallowed, trying to clear the lump from his throat before taking an ungentlemanly large mouthful of tea to shift it. The warm liquid flowed down his throat and eased his worry for a moment. He glanced over at his father, the warm smile on his face giving him a bit of courage. If his father was on his side then he could do this.

"Grandfather, I want to announce a serious relationship."

This was something the family had to deal with together due to the media focus and all the couples in the room had been through it, Kukkaku three times.

"I am glad to hear it. And your intentions with this relationship."

"We are going to live together and I am hoping that it will be permanent."

"No marriage plans?"

"No sir."

"Well, are we being introduced to this serious, permanent partner?"

Ichigo didn't notice that everyone in the room had a smirk on their faces, his grandfather included. "Well, erm I brought them with me today." He glanced at his sides, Grimmjow and Renji taking a hand each.

"And you are happy with an official announcement that you are homosexual?"

"A-are you?" Ichigo looked up at the head of his family with no small amount of fear in his eyes.

"Ichigo, if you think this is news to me then I have to apologise to you for you to think I didn't know. I will be happy as long as you are happy and I have plenty of other grandchildren to carry on the Shiba name with their children to worry about any from you. I am assuming that Sergeant Jaeggerjaques is the one you were discussing."

Ichigo glanced at both of his men, seeing their reassuring smiles before turning to his Grandfather. "No, I'm keeping both."

 _iiiiiiiiii_

Renji closed his eyes as the brush ran through his hair again. Ichigo loved the feel of Renji's silky hair running through his fingers and after it being trapped in a French braid all afternoon Renji was so glad when it was loose again. Renji was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa between Ichigo's knees in near bliss. Grimmjow had decided to jump in the shower after the tea ceremony, wanting to scrub the incense feeling off his skin. He'd pecked the two others on the cheek before pulling the tie from round his neck and walking to the shower room.

"You know I've never seen a man's eyes actually jump out of their head like in the cartoons."

Ichigo chuckled along with him. "Yeah, kinda sprung that on him eh? Well it will give them all something to talk about for a while anyway."

"You mean after they regain the ability to speak again." Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Renji's shoulders. Renji lifted his hands to hold them; Ichigo's cheek coming forward enough so Renji could kiss it. "Thank you for coming out for me."

"Thank you for coming. I thought I'd driven you two away." Ichigo tucked his head and leaned his forehead on Renji's shoulder.

"Then you're an idiot." Grimmjow's voice from the bedroom doorway had them both looking at him. Renji was well built and muscular but Grimmjow took it to another level, lines sharper and shoulders bulkier and they all showed above the black towel at his waist. "Yeah, we're idiots too. We didn't respond well to going to meet your family but that was on us because we didn't think it through."

Grimmjow walked over, Ichigo watching the towel as if he was hoping it was going to fall. When he was at Ichigo's side he reached down and raised Ichigo's chin, pulling until the man had to stand. Renji's hair tumbled over his shoulder and he shifted round so that Ichigo was between them both. "You deserve to have everyone know you are loved by both of us. It was insensitive of us to suggest otherwise. Me, I can't wait to walk out with my arm around your shoulders."

Renji stood up and held Ichigo's hips in his hands. "And what was that about no plans for marriage? I think Grimm would look great in white."

Grimmjow grinned back at him. "I'll have you know, I look fantastic in white." Ichigo snorted, Grimmjow drawing his chin up enough to kiss him fully on his lips. Grimmjow pulled his body in close, Renji following as well and using his hands for naughty deeds.

Ichigo felt something at his groin and looked down. "Grimm, where'd your towel go?" He had to speak around Grimmjow's lips when he asked, the other man not letting him have a moment.

"Renji stole it."

"Oh, good." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders before jumping and wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's firm waist. Grimmjow hands automatically went to cup his ass and Renji dropped back to his knees, staring right at Ichigo's exposed entrance. He stroked Ichigo's soft ass cheek around Grimmjow's hand before leaning forward and licking a stripe right over the muscle, Ichigo bucking against Grimmjow in response. Both looked down at Renji, Ichigo's brown eyes wide with shock.

"No?" Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow.

Ichigo didn't respond, just stared back.

"I think it's a yes, but let's move to the bedroom." Grimmjow kept his burden, Renji trotting at his heels.

Ichigo was thrown on the bed, quickly covered by his largest boyfriend. Grimmjow rolled them, spreading Ichigo's legs around his hips. That gave Renji access to continue what he'd been doing, smothering Ichigo's hole with his tongue and using his finger to tease and relax the muscle.

Grimmjow took hold of his and Ichigo's members, gently stroking them together as he kissed the man over him. Ichigo's hands were everywhere over his body, tugging at Grimmjow's nipples and gripping and nipping at the skin. Renji stopped using his mouth, going to stretch Ichigo out properly with lube this time, getting him ready. He leaned over Ichigo, hearing the moans from both men under him from the extra pressure. He kissed over the bullet scar on Ichigo's shoulder before nibbling on Ichigo's ear. "Who's going where tonight?" It was a question that was asked a lot, and the three had tried most versions of the combinations except one.

Ichigo didn't verbally respond, just reached down and took Grimmjow's dick in his hand, shifting his ass until he could slide the head into him, sinking down gently as his body opened to the intrusion. He sat up as he did it, Renji coming up behind him and holding his upper body as Ichigo trembled. Renji's dick lay at the top of Ichigo's crack and he moved with the other, thrusting into the warm flesh as he rode along with Ichigo.

"Can I go in Grimmjow's mouth?" Renji stroked Ichigo's front, holding him tightly.

"No, in me." Ichigo reached round and gripped Renji's erection.

Renji was shocked at the suggestion, looking down at Grimmjow who looked equally shocked. "In your mouth? Really?" That was the one thing they hadn't done.

"No, in with Grimmjow." Ichigo rose up, holding Renji's cock to his already filled hole and gently pushing it in. He screamed out when the head popped in, dropping down to his elbow, one hand still on Renji's cock as he pushed back on it, taking it further and further. "I want to feel you both, I want you both."

Renji was so shocked at what was happening to him that Ichigo had to do all the work, impaling himself with too big a burden. It hurt but not too much and soon the feeling wasn't negative at all, the stuffed feeling meaning his nerves are getting double the stimulation. Renji wasn't catatonic for long, pulling back himself and then slowly plunging forward. Ichigo stopped moving, his eyes rolling back and a low moan leaving his mouth. Renji glanced over Ichigo's shoulder at the sweating Grimmjow, asking a question with just a tilt of his head. Ichigo's world turned white when they caught a rhythm, one pulling out when one thrust in, double stimulation and the feeling of two moving through his muscles.

Ichigo nearly blanked out when he crested, missing the other men going over but he did have the evidence leaking out of him as he lay on the bed, legs still not working right. Renji came out of the shower room with a damp towel and started cleaning Ichigo up. Grimmjow was getting drinks for them all after his quick clean before they curled up on their big bed to watch something.

Ichigo squirmed when Renji wiped his thighs down, and he hissed when the towel touched his over stretched hole. Renji winced in sympathy when the towel took on a red tinge. "You alright love?"

Ichigo hummed in response. He turned onto his side and shifted to see Renji better. "I'm fine. Bit nippy and wouldn't want to do it too much."

"Hmmm, maybe if I was in on the plans I would have made sure you were ready for two. You're a muppet for doing it unprepped."

"Yeah, I'm not really an advert for sensible sex tonight eh?"

"Nope, you'll be out of action for a week I think." Grimmjow handed a bottle of beer to Renji, leaning down for a kiss from Ichigo before lying behind him, handing one over to him as well.

"Aw, but that's not fair."

"Well, maybe we can try it again with Renji in the middle." Grimmjow loved the wide eyes look on Renji's face.

"Hey, why is your ass not an option?"

"Who says it's not?"

 _iiiiiiiiii_

Three years passed quickly for the three men. Ichigo's promotion out of his residency meant his hours reduced, his wage increased and his reputation spread even wider. He kept his name as Kurosaki, not wanting to change who he was.

With more reputation came more responsibilities, his grandfather making him take more responsibility for the family as well. He attended many a function with his two men at his side, the media loving the three good looking men who were very much in love. Ichigo was more at home in front of the cameras when faced and there were several hot photos of them gracing the front pages of magazines. There were several interviews of either the three of them or the two less famous ones and the world was getting to know them as a family. Renji and Grimmjow were getting used to the limelight and even Grimmjow's parents were enjoying the popularity of being connected to the heir of the biggest family.

They didn't get married, legally three people could be wed but they had a binding where they pledged their love to each other in front of their loved ones and had official photos and memories from it. Grimmjow wore white, he said he would and he did look fabulous in it. Renji was in all black and Ichigo was in grey, white shirt matching Grimmjow's and black tie for Renji.

Matching rings graced their hands, three coloured bands twisted like a rope round their ring fingers and they all had a habit of playing with them, twisting them round when they had a quiet moment, just thinking of the other two men.

 **Yeah not sure of the last bit there but that it! Hope everyone likes the ending well enough. Don't have another new project at the moment so definitely need to think about what to do once I finish Secret. So any suggestions welcome!**

 **Go on, review, you know you want to. If you've made it this far, through 35000 words you must have like it just a little bit!**


End file.
